


No Words

by xKobra_Kid



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKobra_Kid/pseuds/xKobra_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vedendo il suo compagno di banco, che chiamò X, capì di non sapere niente di lui né di avergli detto niente di sé. Aveva capito che era un tipo solo e taciturno, aveva una bella amicizia con i “teppisti”, era un ragazzo che non amava stare attento alle lezioni- a differenza sua- e che aveva una grande passione per i tatuaggi e per le frasi in stile “old English”.<br/>Lo guardò attentamente e desiderò potergli urlare il suo nome, la sua data di nascita e i suoi gusti musicali, avrebbe voluto urlargli che gli voleva bene perché non lo aveva isolato per la sua diversità nel comunicare.<br/>Avrebbe soltanto voluto urlargli che era Norman Reedus, e che amava il colore dei suoi occhi.<br/>***<br/>Norman indicò se stesso e mimò un “io sono Norman” con la bocca, sillabando velocemente ogni lettera della frase; il ragazzo sembrò risvegliarsi e sorrise velocemente.<br/>-Io sono Andy, Andrew Lincoln- disse allegramente, allungando una mano verso di lui, che venne stretta con vigore dal castano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boy Division

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay wow, prima fan-fiction che pubblico in generale. Non so cosa dire, insomma è tutto così strano, ma sono felice di aver trovato le palle per pubblicare la prima parte delle due. 
> 
> Non sono molto pratica con questo genere di fan-fiction ma ci ho provato, diciamo. Be’, non è una Rick/Daryl, è solo una semplice Norman/Andrew, anche se ho dovuto metterla in questo fandom perché non sapevo dove altro postarla. Scusatemi. 
> 
> Non so che altro dire, non sono molto portata con le parole, perciò lascio a voi il compito di prendermi a randellate per questa “fan-fiction”, spero non sia troppo brutta.

#  **_Boy Division._ **

**1**

_N _on_ era certo la prima volta che qualcuno cambiava sezione, non era certo la prima volta che spostavano un ragazzo per via di qualche problema, non era certo la prima volta che, quello nuovo, sembrasse disorientato fra gli altri; era la prima volta, però, che qualcuno non spiccicava parola._

_Non disse niente, rimase zitto ed immobile a fissare tutti e tutto, osservando le cartine geografiche sul muro e le scritte- fatte da quelli dell'anno precedente- col pennarello indelebile. Aveva osservato tutto da dietro i suoi occhiali non troppo spessi, con la montatura nera e le lenti pulite, lucenti e scintillanti, i quali erano sapientemente piantati dietro alle orecchie, coperte dai capelli semilunghi._

_Capì immediatamente di essere nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato, capì subito di essersi infiltrato in un insieme compatto, in cui lui era solo “quello spostato”. Vide le ragazze mimare con le labbra qualche gesto sconcio in sua direzione, mentre i giocatori di football lo fissavano schifati ed invidiosi- che poteva farci se aveva fascino, cosa per lui non vera-; in fondo alla classe c'erano i tipi da cui doveva tenersi alla larga (soprattutto da quello che era stato arrestato tre volte), e poco distanti da loro c'era un ragazzo, anch'egli solo come lui._

_La professoressa Tolkman non lo fece presentare, gli disse semplicemente di scrivere nome e cognome alla lavagna e di trovarsi un posto a sedere, lui eseguì tutto velocemente e si diresse al fondo dell'aula. Mormorii e bisbigli si levarono al suo passaggio: c'era chi si interrogava sul perché non parlasse, sul perché avesse sempre lo sguardo basso, e poi c'era chi, semplicemente, faceva apprezzamenti non graditi sul suo sedere. Si diresse lentamente verso l'unico banco libero, si passò una mano sulla testa e picchiettò sulla spalla del ragazzo da solo, lui alzò velocemente la testa e lo guardò sorpreso e aspettò di sentirsi chiedere qualcosa; ma rimase di stucco. Il ragazzo “nuovo” aveva indicato se stesso con l'indice, dopo di che con entrambi gli indici aveva disegnato due linee verticali davanti a sé, infine si era toccato il petto con i palmi delle mani e le aveva portate in avanti, piegando poi la testa di lato._

_Il ragazzo seduto boccheggiò per alcuni istanti, lo guardò aggrottando le sopracciglia e, dopo averlo osservato, capì cosa volesse da lui e annuì timidamente. Il ragazzo in piedi si sedette lentamente e senza emettere alcun rumore, estrasse velocemente dallo zaino logoro i libri e si mise a leggere le pagine di storia. Il castano vicino a sé, invece di seguire la lezione, si voltò a fissarlo e senza vergogna lo guardò insistentemente; forse voleva solo sentirlo parlare._

_-Come ti chiami?- chiese sottovoce, cercando di non farsi sentire dalla professoressa. Il ragazzo si voltò sorpreso e indicò con la testa la lavagna, tornò con la testa china sul libro e fece cessare quella breve conversazione; o almeno credeva. -Quanti anni hai?- mormorò cercando di non farsi sentire dagli altri._

_Il ragazzo dai capelli leggermente lunghi si indicò nuovamente e alzò un dito a mo di ammonimento con la mano destra, poi con la sinistra e la destra mostrò il numero nove. L'altro ragazzo lo osservò aggrottando nuovamente le sopracciglia, lo fissò a lungo per poi sorridere e annuire velocemente. Indicò se stesso e ripeté i suoi gesti, ma più lentamente e in modo più impacciato; “quello nuovo”  sorrise e si passò una mano fra i capelli e si sistemò gli occhiali sul viso. Tornò a guardare la lavagna, ma gli occhi dell'altro ragazzo rimasero fissi sul suo collo, a studiare la sua pelle abbronzata per essere irlandese, a studiare il suo profilo californiano e dai tipici tratti della gente che ha preso molto sole nella sua vita. Sentì gli occhi penetrargli sotto le ossa e guardargli ogni tatuaggio che aveva sulle braccia e sulle mani, sentì che le parole premevano contro la bocca dell'altro ma che non voleva parlare: voleva essere come lui; ma non lo era, fortunatamente._

_Udì qualcuno pronunciare un cognome mai sentito prima, si voltò verso quelli dalla parte destra e si accorse che, uno del trio “malfamato”, stava osservando con un ghigno in volto quello accanto a sé, gli fece un cenno col capo e allargò il sorriso, mettendo in mostra i denti bianchi e perfetti. Il ragazzo vicino a sé ricambiò il sorriso e gli fece il terzo dito, seguito da una linguaccia e da un amichevole invito a lasciarlo in pace; sembravano conoscersi bene, quei due._

_La professoressa Tolkman annunciò la fine delle lezioni, prima di andare via si assicurò che, quello vicino a lui, non lo lasciasse solo per tutta la giornata; gli disse anche che non avrebbe mai parlato direttamente, facendolo così rattristare._

_Il ragazzino dai capelli lievemente riccioluti si voltò verso di lui, lo fissò a lungo e, con occhi mogi mogi, gli chiese se volesse sedersi vicino a lui per tutto il giorno, ottenendo un veloce cenno affermativo del capo._

_Non lo faceva apposta, solo che aveva giurato a se stesso di non parlare più, di non dire più una singola sillaba per non finire più come in California; una volta era bastata e non voleva più traslocare._

**_2_ **

_Gli incidenti capitavano a tutti, ma lui ne aveva subito uno da ragazzo, si era ritrovato privo di voce in meno di una settimana e tre operazioni, senza poter far nulla per recuperarla. Le possibilità le aveva, gli bastava fare un po’ di riabilitazioni ma non voleva, non voleva sentire nuovamente il suo timbro- magari più roco dato il lungo periodo di riposo- e non voleva nemmeno provare a cercare qualcuno che gli facesse da tutore._

_Lui non aveva i genitori, era rimasto solo dato che i suoi erano sempre fuori città, perciò non si stupì di non vedere nessuno in ospedale, se non le infermiere e i dottori. Solo dopo tre giorni erano arrivati, avevano portato la sua valigia già pronta e accompagnata da un biglietto di sola andata per Dublino; così, si era ritrovato sopra ad un aereo con la testa che pulsava come impazzita._

_L'affitto del suo piccolo appartamento veniva pagato dai genitori, ogni due settimane suo padre gli metteva quattrocento euro sul conto bancario- gli avanzavano sempre duecento euro ogni settimana, ma non osava obbiettare- e lui riusciva a condurre una vita dignitosa._

_All'inizio aveva frequentato il corso di meccanica, era bravo e aveva ottimi voti, ma purtroppo i bulletti dell'ultimo anno lo avevano preso di mira ed era stato costretto ad abbandonare l'ala A; dopo si era iscritto al corso di diritto, ma anche lì era incappato in qualche problema; infine aveva provato col corso di arti figurative e- seppur fosse al primo giorno- si sentiva a casa._

_Era come svegliarsi dopo un lungo sonno, era come se avesse capito il suo scopo nella vita entrando nell'ala C45 dell'istituto, si era trovato a suo agio con quei nuovi ragazzi e quei nuovi occhi; soprattutto con quelli del suo compagno di banco._

_Gli dispiaceva di non poter parlare, di non voler parlare. Avrebbe voluto fargli mille domande, avrebbe voluto fargli sentire la sua voce- seppur roca dopo otto mesi di riposo- e avrebbe voluto poter ridere senza usare le mani per farglielo sapere. A scuola sapevano tutti che lui non parlava, che era come muto, ma avrebbe voluto poter urlare al mondo che lui era vivo e lui poteva ancora provare emozioni ed esprimerle a voce, ma aveva paura e non riusciva a farsi forza per pronunciare qualche sillaba._

_Vedendo il suo compagno di banco, che chiamò X, capì di non sapere niente di lui né di avergli detto niente di sé. Aveva capito che era un tipo solo e taciturno, aveva una bella amicizia con i “teppisti”, era un ragazzo che non amava stare attento alle lezioni- a differenza sua- e che aveva una grande passione per i tatuaggi e per le frasi in stile “old English”._

_Lo guardò attentamente e desiderò potergli urlare il suo nome, la sua data di nascita e i suoi gusti musicali, avrebbe voluto urlargli che gli voleva bene perché non lo aveva isolato per la sua diversità nel comunicare._

_Avrebbe soltanto voluto urlargli che era Norman Reedus, e che amava il colore dei suoi occhi._

**_3_ **

_Durante l'ora di pittura, non poté far a meno di accorgersi delle mani lisce del suo compagno di banco, di come scorressero veloci e di come modellassero perfettamente ogni particolare. Erano mani pallide, molto irlandesi, e adatte a reggere un boccale di birra nel pub più bello della città- quello nella Kings Boulevard-, durante la notte più limpida e stellata che potesse calare su Dublino._

_Gli picchiettò l'indice sulla spalla, si ritrovò a guardare negli occhi il ragazzo e si sentì impotente sotto quel colore limpido, puro e splendente- grazie ai colori scuri presenti sul foglio, sembravano ancora più chiari. Gli sorrise impacciato e lo indicò con l'indice, si portò due dita sotto al mento e le portò velocemente in avanti, di lato a sé, per poi- sempre con l'indice- fare un gesto d'ammonizione; proprio come faceva sua nonna quando era piccolo._

_Il ragazzo lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio, aprì la bocca di qualche millimetro per poi richiuderla velocemente, scosse la testa e si grattò la cute con una mano, evidentemente a disagio. Norman indicò se stesso e mimò un “io sono Norman” con la bocca, sillabando velocemente ogni lettera della frase; il ragazzo sembrò risvegliarsi e sorrise velocemente._

_-Io sono Andy, Andrew Lincoln- disse allegramente, allungando una mano verso di lui, che venne stretta con vigore dal moro -Scusa per la domanda, ma sei muto?- il disagio e la vergogna che aveva nella voce era palpabile._

_Norman scosse la testa e si portò entrambe le mani al petto, mise la destra sopra la sinistra e dopo le spiegò davanti a sé, all'altezza delle spalle fece unire le dita fra sé e avvicinò le mani orizzontalmente, schiuse di poco le dita e allargò lentamente le braccia. Andrew scoppiò a ridere e si grattò nuovamente il retro della testa, gli fece cenno di aspettare e si voltò bruscamente verso lo zaino- accartocciato sotto al banco e con una grande scritta bianca dei Misfits; amò quel particolare-, tornò a fissarlo con in mano un piccolo quaderno blu e una penna nera, glieli porse e gli disse di scrivere tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto dirgli; del resto, si disse Andrew, quella sera stessa avrebbe cercato un tutorial su internet._

_Dopo pochi minuti, si accorse che il quaderno era tornato sul suo banco, la penna era elegantemente posata sopra alla copertina lucida, lo prese velocemente e lo aprì. La calligrafia era ordinata e quasi regale, sembrava che fosse stato scritto da una dama dell'Ottocento: era semplicemente piccola, stretta e lineare._

_Andrew sorrise e gli strinse debolmente una spalla, temendo di fargli male e pensò che fosse di cristallo, invece era una roccia e sembrava essere più forte di lui._

_-Adoro la California, mia mamma però viene da Londra e non ci sono mai stato.- gli sorrise nuovamente e tornò a dipingere il suo disegno, stando attento a non commettere nemmeno un errore._

_Norman rimase sorpreso quando, improvvisamente, si sentì stringere da dietro da due braccia forti, che lo strizzarono come un peluche e che gli mozzarono il respiro in gola; non potevano essere nuovamente quei bulli. Ma quando si girò, trovò soltanto due occhi color prato e un paio di fossette, accompagnate da una massa di muscoli e una maglietta a mezze maniche- nonostante fosse gennaio- dei Megadeth. Andrew si accorse di quell'improvviso spostamento d'aria e si voltò bruscamente verso di loro, sbuffò divertito e strappò con un rapido gesto Norman dalle braccia di quel ragazzo._

_-Sean lascialo stare, avanti- Andrew lasciò andare la mano di Norman e sorrise teneramente all'altro, facendo scintillare i suoi occhi sotto la luce -Sembri una sanguisuga se fai così, e poi non devi sempre abbracciare tutti.- commentò divertito, lasciandosi sfuggire una piccola risata._

_-N-nuovo?- mormorò indietreggiando rapidamente. Nei suoi occhi c'era una nota di paura e di disagio, li spostò sulla figura di Norman e scoppiò a ridere di gusto -Scusami, credevo fosse tornato John.-_

_Norman fece spallucce e sorrise rilassato, tornò a sedersi composto e non si curò più di quei due che, sottovoce, avevano iniziato a parlare di baseball e football._

**_4_ **

_La vita alla Dublin Prep era sempre la solita, sempre le solite lezioni, i soliti professori e i soliti alunni; le solite code ai bagni, i soliti studenti buttati fuori dalle solite aule, la solita mensa e la solita roba schifosa che veniva propinata ogni giorno ai ragazzi._

_In quelle mura spoglie c'era voglia di cambiamento, di una botta di novità e di freschezza, c'era voglia di respirare un'aria nuova e completamente sbarazzina, che avrebbe rivoltato sotto sopra tutti gli alunni presenti in quell'istituto._

_Sul solito muro erano appoggiati i soliti cinque ragazzi, con le loro solite facce da funerale e il loro umore seppellito sotto terra, niente sorrisi su quei volti né espressioni sconsolate, vi erano soltanto cinque visi assenti e intenti a scambiarsi le solite chiacchiere prima di entrare a scuola. Lì, da quella posizione, riuscivano a vedere chi arrivava e soprattutto ad individuare fin da subito l'umore dei professori._

_Il primo di cinque si calò gli occhiali da sole sul volto, si passò una mano fra i capelli corti e si sistemò la cresta che pendeva sul lato destro del viso, si chiuse la zip della felpa fino a metà e sputò a terra, il labret di acciaio brillò sotto la fioca luce invernale e donò un'aria quasi angelica al ragazzo, che sparì ben presto quando si lasciò scappare una bestemmia._

_Il ragazzo vicino a lui lo osservò divertito e scosse il capo, si poggiò nuovamente al muro ed estrasse dalla tasca dei jeans strappati il pacchetto di sigarette, se ne accese nuovamente un'altra e tornò a fissare l'ingresso, con i suoi occhi chiari scrutava tutto come un avvoltoio con la propria preda._

_Il terzo ragazzo, con dei capelli castani e riccioluti, prese la sigaretta dalle labbra dell'altro e, sorridendo, se ne appropriò senza chiedergli il permesso. Ne prese due lunghi tiri per poi renderla al proprietario con un sorriso divertito in volto._

_Il più basso si limitò a sghignazzare divertito, ingoiando velocemente una pillola contro l'emicrania, sorrise beffardamente e prese un lungo sorso d'acqua mentre gli altri tre fissavano la scuola davanti a loro._

_Il quinto, ed anche il più alto, sorrise di gusto e si passò una mano fra i capelli scuri, gettò a terra la sigaretta ormai consumata e la pestò con la pianta del piede. Si voltò verso il ragazzo con gli occhiali da sole e gli fece un cenno della testa, sorrise beffardamente e si scrocchiò le dita, mosse il collo a destra e sinistra e sbadigliò sonoramente._

_Un'auto nera metallizzata dai vetri oscurati si fermò davanti al cancello principale, la portiera posteriore si aprì e ne spuntarono delle gambe ossute, pallide come la luna e scheletriche, poi una mano si posò sullo sportello e infine una ragazza si alzò in piedi, chiuse delicatamente la portiera e si avviò verso l'entrata della scuola a passo svelto. Nessuno le rivolse la parola e lei sembrò non curarsene, anzi si era calata il cappuccio della sua felpa blu sulla testa e aveva percorso a grandi falcate il cortile esterno._

_Fra i cinque ragazzi fuori dalla scuola si levò un mormorio eccitato, avevano solo visto che era una ragazza ma non avevano colto nessun particolare della sua persona, né il colore dei capelli né l'altezza; era stata come un fulmine, si era palesata davanti a tutti e in pochi attimi era sparita, lasciando il plesso studentesco con mille domande per la testa e poche risposte._

_La campanella fece sbuffare i cinque, che si salutarono con una pacca sulla spalla e spensero le sigarette sotto la suola delle scarpe; il più alto fra di loro si avviò a passo svelto dentro la scuola inventandosi la balla che non poteva ritardare col professore di biologia. Il più basso s'incamminò a passo svelto verso l'entrata e salutò frettolosamente gli altri tre. Quello con gli occhiali da sole- ovviamente a specchio e ovviamente della Ray-Ban- diede una pacca sulla spalla a gli altri due e scappò verso l'interno della scuola, lasciandoli da soli; qualcosa gli diceva che avrebbero saltato la scuola anche quel giorno._

_Il ragazzo con gli occhi azzurri si sporse verso il più alto, gli sorrise raggiante e gli chiese se avesse fame, senza dargli il tempo di rispondere, però, lo trascinò velocemente verso l'uscita; non si era mai accorto di quanto fossero belle le giornate di febbraio. Si risistemò lo zaino sulle spalle e mimò con le mani un negozio di Starbucks, gli riprese l'avambraccio con una mano e lo portò a passo spedito verso il loro Starbucks preferito: quello vicino al pub nella Kings Boulevard._

**_5_ **

_Norman ormai era arrivato alla Dublin Prep da un mese, si era ambientato velocemente e aveva fatto amicizia con Jim,  Ross e Sean- i “teppisti” non si erano rivelati essere tali- e aveva insegnato a quasi tutti la lingua dei segni, tranne a Andrew che non riusciva a capirci niente. Sapeva leggerli, aveva imparato ogni parola, ma non riusciva a farli e a mettere da ultimo il verbo nelle frasi: era, oggettivamente, una frana. Norman, però, preferiva scrivere invece di parlare in LIS, gli tornava più utile far capire a Andy cosa volesse per scritto, invece di usare come di suo solito le mani._

_Nessuno gli aveva chiesto se fosse muto dalla nascita, si erano adattati a questo suo “freno” senza criticarlo né lasciarlo in disparte; Sean si era addirittura procurato un quaderno sul quale aveva segnato ogni segno ed ogni sua frase tipica, così da non doverlo obbligare a scrivere._

_L'unico che era curioso sul suo passato, era Andrew._

_Lui era l'unico che gli chiedesse giornalmente come stesse, come passasse le sue giornate in California, come mai si fosse trasferito e perché fosse sempre triste, con gli occhi infossati e la bocca che sorrideva di rado; gli chiedeva dove avesse trovato l'ispirazione per i suoi tatuaggi e se gli avessero fatto male, gli chiedeva anche se avesse avuto una ragazza. Ma Norman scuoteva semplicemente la testa ad ogni domanda, si sforzava di sorridere e gli rifilava qualche balla, cercava di sviare ogni stupido pensiero e non lasciava intuire nulla su di sé._

_Andrew si era rivelato essere una persona estremamente curiosa, con uno spiccato senso dell'umorismo e con un grande, enorme, cuore disposto ad amare tutti e tutto. Con Norman si era subito premurato di fargli fare il giro dell'istituto, di portarlo a vedere tutti i punti migliori della Dublin Prep- che nell'ala C45 erano particolarmente...suggestivi- e di fargli toccare con mano ogni laboratorio e stanza utile alla loro maturazione, al loro stile di vita e a quello che, secondo i frequentanti del figurativo, sarebbe stato il loro modo di vivere._

_I pennelli puliti avevano intrigato subito Norman- così come le sculture migliori- e lui si era ritrovato a fare da balia ad un ragazzo di diciannove anni, con un grande senso di responsabilità e con le mani leggere e vellutate, come quelle di un bambino appena nato. Norman, fondamentalmente, era un neonato che non aveva ancora imparato a conoscere il mondo- che era l'ala C45- e a parlare correttamente, aprendo piano la bocca e dando vita alle parole, facendole passare attraverso le corde vocali._

_Andrew in quel mese si era accorto di come fosse fragile, di quanto fosse difficile stargli dietro e di come fosse complicato non perderlo di vista nemmeno per un istante, a volte aveva paura che quelli della 5°F lo prendessero di mira e di conseguenza non lo lasciava mai da solo; neppure al bagno, soprattutto perché quello era il posto più pericoloso della Dublin Prep. Si era accorto, da circa tre giorni, di essere intrigato dal passato di quel misterioso compagno di classe, si era interessato al perché non parlasse- dentro di sé sapeva che sapeva parlare e che quel “mutismo” era seguito a qualcosa di più grande- e non vedeva l'ora di scoprirlo._

_Lui non credeva nell'amore a prima vista, lui non credeva nelle grandi doti dell'amore, lui non credeva nell'amore e basta, sapeva solo che era una cosa e che faceva male, non gli interessava altro di quello stupido sentimento. Il suo psicanalista diceva che era troppo freddo per avere soltanto diciotto anni, era come un blocco di marmo che non voleva amare più e che- così lo aveva definito anche sua madre- era diventato asessuale di punto in bianco; non che prima saltasse da una ragazza all'altra, anzi. Lui non voleva più amare perché era sbagliato, era stupido e lo avrebbe rovinato e avrebbe messo sotto una cattiva luce la sua famiglia bigotta: non era pronto ad andare a vivere sotto un ponte._

_Norman, dal canto suo, aveva compreso velocemente che Andy era solo...Andy. Era un essere iperattivo, che sorrideva sempre e che non aveva mai il viso rabbuiato, era sempre un dolce “muffin” di cui poteva fidarsi ciecamente. In quella settimana aveva fatto amicizia anche con gli altri tre, ma nessuno poteva eguagliare le doti di Andrew, nessuno aveva i suoi occhi magnetici- per quanto quelli di Jim fossero belli e profondi, proprio come il cielo d'estate- e nessuno aveva i suoi capelli, o il suo modo di gesticolare e di augurargli la morte inconsciamente (purtroppo i gesti che faceva in LIS significavano, appunto, “ti auguro di morire”). Era un ragazzo molto divertente e poi fortunatamente non sembrava essere suo amico solo per pietà; cosa che negli altri due indirizzi precedenti aveva riscontrato sempre._

**_6_ **

_-Tu che prendi?- chiese Andy sorridendo all'amico, mentre con gli occhi già divorava i cookies -Io prenderò soltanto un cappuccino medio, non ho molta fame oggi. Tu invece cosa vuoi?- si voltò a guardarlo nuovamente e gli fissò la bocca, così da evitare di fraintendere._

_Norman lo indicò con l'indice e- senza aprire la bocca, si, si divertiva a far impazzire Andrew- e spostò velocemente la mano in diagonale verso sinistra. L'altro lo guardò e deglutì più volte, sgranò gli occhi e iniziò a ridere nervosamente, Norman sbuffò e mimò con le labbra la parola “tè” e Andrew annuì velocemente._

_Se ne andarono a spasso per Dublino con le loro ordinazioni in mano, i cappelli sul capo e gli zaini in spalla, si fermarono davanti ad ogni negozio di loro interesse e Norman- sfortunatamente- trovò un negozio di fumetti; per Andy furono le due ore più brutte di tutta la sua vita. Dopo aver speso la bellezza di cinquanta euro, uscirono da lì e si diressero velocemente al negozio di CD e vinili che era alla fine della St. Marion Street, e lì ci passarono un'ora abbondante._

_Andrew aveva provato a rifiutare, Andrew aveva tentato di rimettere nel portafoglio di Norman la somma spesa, Andrew aveva cercato di convincerlo a restituirgli i soldi, Andrew ci aveva provato e sperato, ma il ragazzo si era rifiutato di farsi rimborsare. Aveva voluto comprare al ragazzo un cofanetto con tutti i CD dei Deep Purple, con tanto di toppa da attaccare allo zaino; per lui, invece, si era limitato a comprare un poster a figura intera di Phil Anselmo senza maglia, con il microfono in mano e i bermuda scoloriti: era semplicemente divino quell'uomo._

_-Norman non dovevi- lo rimproverò Andrew non appena mise piede fuori dal negozio -Non voglio che qualcuno paghi per me, lascia che ti paghi il pranzo almeno.- commentò tristemente, guardandolo con i suoi occhi penetranti._

_Ma il giovane scosse il capo e si avviò a passo spedito verso la palina dell'autobus, fece cenno a Andrew di seguirlo e riuscirono, per pura fortuna, a prendere il bus diretto verso il centro della città. Norman tirò fuori dallo zaino due biglietti e ne porse uno all'altro, invitandolo ad obliterare il pezzo di carta, ma uno scossone troppo forte fece capitombolare Andrew addosso a lui, che si resse ad una maniglia penzolante e afferrò, per la collottola della giacca a vento, Andy, salvandolo dal battere il viso per terra._

_Il più basso si ritrovò col viso in fiamme e il cuore che gli batteva nelle tempie come impazzito, deglutì dolorosamente e sorrise al suo salvatore, strinse a sua volta la mano intorno alla maniglia e cercò di tornare al suo solido colore pallido, ma Norman aveva posato una sua mano sopra a quella di Andy, temendo che potesse cadere ancora. Non fu una mossa saggia, Andrew era ancora stordito dalla paura di vedersi saltare qualche dente e dall'imbarazzo che gli provocava la mano di Norman  sulla sua; eppure, si disse, con lui non era mai successo e non era certo la prima volta che si sfioravano le mani. Deglutì nuovamente e si sforzò di sorridere a Norman, che ricambiò vivamente il sorriso e gli diede qualche pacca amichevole sulle spalle._

_Andrew, ancora stordito ed inebriato, non si accorse degli occhi vigili di una vecchietta poco distante da loro, che stava osservando tutto da dietro i suoi spessi occhiali, mentre per le mani aveva le buste della spesa. Quella donna aveva visto tutta la scena e non poté non sorridere alla vista di quei due fidanzati felici, le ricordavano tanto lei da giovane insieme all'ormai defunto marito, morto da più di quarant’anni in guerra, servendo l'Inghilterra. Le venne spontaneo alzarsi dal suo comodo posto a sedere, raggiungere una maniglia ed attaccarcisi- il suo intento era quello di farsi notare dai due-, vide il più alto guardarla e picchiettare sulle spalle dell'altro, che si voltò immediatamente e piegò la testa di lato. Il più alto mimò lentamente delle parole con la bocca e il moro si voltò verso di lei, le sorrise impacciato e la invitò a sedersi; accolse piacevolmente l'invito e si accomodò sulla seggiolina arancione._

_-Dì un po' giovanotto- chiese con voce autoritaria, facendo sobbalzare entrambi - Da quando state insieme?-_

_Andrew arrossì ancora di più: -Non stiamo insieme.- mormorò a sguardo basso._

_Ma la vecchia signora, fortunatamente, sapeva il linguaggio dei segni e sorrise a Norman; del resto un “non ancora” era più soddisfacente della negazione di Andrew._

**7**

Dire che Norman era euforico era poco, non vedeva l'ora di tornare a casa per poter riabbracciare il suo ragazzo, che era sicuramente rientrato prima di lui. Nonostante ci fossero stati alti e bassi, erano riusciti ad andare a convivere felicemente nella periferia di Dublino.

Non aveva ricominciato a parlare- quello non lo avrebbe fatto mai- ma era riuscito a dichiararsi anche senza l'uso delle parole, senza dover parlare e far tremare le sue corde vocali, ormai ferme da più di dieci anni. Per Andrew non era mai stato un problema, anzi, e si era sempre impegnato per facilitare il loro rapporto, nato grazie a quella giornata in autobus di dieci anni prima; quello era il loro decimo anniversario, di fatto.

Girò la chiave nella toppa e venne accolto dalla sua cagnolina, Holly, e da Warhol, il loro gatto persiano. Lasciò cadere le chiavi nel piccolo cestino di vimini e si tolse la giacca pesante, sbadigliò e si accorse che nell'aria c'era odore di colori ad olio e di pizza; non era un buon segno.

-Ehi!- trillò Andrew correndogli incontro, con le mani sporche di colore e il grembiule macchiato di colori e cibo -Mi sei mancato.- disse sorridendogli, mentre aveva iniziato a pulirsi velocemente le mani contro il tessuto del grembiule “bianco”.

Norman gli passò le mani nei capelli sorridendo, gli scoccò un bacio sulla bocca per poi lasciargli una carezza su una guancia. Posò la sciarpa all'attaccapanni e sorrise timidamente all'altro, gli lasciò un altro bacio sulla bocca e uno sulla guancia, insinuò le mani sotto alle braccia di Andrew ed iniziò a carezzargli la schiena. Gli era mancato in quel lungo giorno lavorativo, andare in studio senza di lui non era piacevole, ma Andrew doveva assolutamente stare a casa per via della brutta influenza, che aveva preso correndo sotto la pioggia il giorno precedente. Lavoravano entrambi a stretto contatto con l'arte, Norman era un architetto molto rinomato, oltre ad essere un bravissimo professore di architettura, e Andrew era professore di pittura nella vecchia Dublin Academy.

Andrew gli prese fra le mani la cravatta blu e iniziò ad allentarla lentamente, alzando di tanto in tanto lo sguardo su di lui, che aveva assunto un dolce e tenero color violaceo sulle guance, invogliandolo ancora di più a lasciarlo con solo la camicia bianca a coprirgli il fisico attraente. Lasciò cadere la cravatta a terra e afferrò la giacca blu con le mani, la fece scivolare lungo le braccia del ragazzo e gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia, sfilò dall'asola i primi due bottoni della camicia e gli fece cenno di seguirlo in cucina; mai Norman, in tutta la sua vita, aveva immaginato di trovarsi davanti ad una cena a lume di candela.

-Buon anniversario Norman- gli fece cenno di sedersi ed lui eseguì velocemente, ritrovandosi ad osservare il tavolo quadrato apparecchiato con cura, basito -Com'è andata la giornata?- disse Andrew porgendogli il solito blocchetto rovinato, anche se, ormai, ogni volta che parlava con Norman gli veniva spontaneo accompagnare ogni parola detta con il gesto corrispondente in LIS.

Il castano sorrise e indicò i due piatti, che contenevano le loro pizze appena sfornate, e ringraziò con un piccolo inchino della testa il fidanzato, che arrossì vistosamente e si morsicò lentamente il labbro inferiore; prima di iniziare a mangiare, Norman gli fece la linguaccia mettendo in risalto il neo sul labbro superiore. Impugnò la penna e scrisse qualche frettolosa riga, guardando di tanto in tanto il suo ragazzo, che stava mordicchiando lentamente un piccolo pezzo di pizza, tornò a fissare il block-notes e lo porse a Andrew.

“Bene, anche se avrei voluto vederti scorrazzare per lo studio, toccando e rompendo ogni singola cosa. Scherzo, ovviamente. Però, si, mi sei mancato dannatamente tanto.

Per il resto è andato tutto bene, soliti clienti e soliti complimenti per le case e per i prezzi bassi. Devo ammettere che, però, preferisco lavorare con i ragazzini.

A te com'è andata?”

Andrew sorrise divertito e scoppiò a ridere, gli strinse lentamente una mano e se la portò alla bocca, ci lasciò un piccolo bacio e tornò a mangiare lentamente, raccontando di quanto si fosse annoiato da solo a casa, imbozzolato nelle coperte e con una sana tazza di tè sullo stomaco a riscaldarlo, mentre Holly e Warhol dormivano ai suoi piedi.

**8**

_La loro storia era iniziata per colpa di quella simpatica vecchietta sull'autobus, che aveva continuato a chiacchierare con loro e a chiedergli come fosse stare con qualcuno che si amava, finendo poi per lasciare ad entrambi un tiepido sorriso sul viso. Norman era rimasto sorpreso quando aveva capito che parlava in LIS, ne era rimasto sorpreso e si era sentito scoppiare di felicità quando aveva potuto rivelare a qualcuno che, da qualche settimana, si era accorto di essere infatuato di Andrew; la vecchietta gli resse il gioco e, prima di scendere, gli disse di provarci perché erano veramente carini insieme._

_Norman l'aveva presa alla lettera e aveva deciso immediatamente di portare Andynel suo “posto speciale”: un piccolo stralcio di pace sotto al Ha'penny Bridge. Lo prese per un braccio e lo trascinò per tutta la città, gli fece cenno di non fare domande e iniziò a scendere i piccoli gradini di marmo, fece scivolare la mano giù dal braccio e la intrecciò con quella di Andrew, che sussultò allarmato ma non diede segno di volerla togliere dalla sua. Norman strinse maggiormente la mano pallida e si avviò a passo spedito sotto al ponte, si sedette sulla lastra di cemento, lambito dalle acque del Liffey, e lasciò andare la mano di Andrew._

_-Perché l'hai lasciata?- chiese il ragazzino, voltandosi bruscamente verso di lui e riafferrandogli la mano -Mi va bene, c-cioè mi piace se mi tieni per mano- Norman avvampò e gli fece cenno di stare zitto, facendogli notare che era arrossito per colpa sua; Andy rise e lo fissò divertito -Sei carino quando arrossisci.-, il ragazzo sentì le guance dolere per colpa del sangue che vi era affluito, scosse la testa e si nascose dietro ai capelli morbidi e abbastanza lunghi, che gli incorniciavano il volto._

_Andrew poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, strinse maggiormente la sua mano e lanciò un piccolo sassolino dentro l'acqua, sorridendo per il piccolo rimbalzo che aveva fatto sulla superficie del Liffey. Si voltò a guardare Norman e gli strinse lentamente le braccia intorno al corpo, separò le loro mani ma portò la propria sulla schiena del ragazzo, e seppur imbarazzato lo strinse a sé socchiudendo gli occhi e godendosi il profumo di Calvin Klein. Gli strinse piano piano le mani sulla schiena e lasciò salire la mano destra sul suo collo, intrecciando poi le dita con i suoi capelli, mentre con l'altra mano iniziò a massaggiargli la schiena, lasciando di tanto in tanto qualche piccolo pizzicotto sulla pelle abbronzata._

_-Norman, penso di poter dire che sei una bella persona- lo strinse maggiormente a sé e gli lasciò un bacio sulla guancia, soffermandocisi per qualche secondo -Grazie per tutto.- gli diede un altro bacio sulla guancia e tornò a posare la testa sulla sua spalla._

_L’altro gli diede un piccolo bacio sulla tempia e ricambiò teneramente l'abbraccio, cercando di non far trasparire alcune emozioni e di non fargli capire che per lui, quell'abbraccio, era più soddisfacente di un buon pranzo. Gli picchiettò sulle spalle e gli fece alzare il volto, Andrew sollevò il volto e lo guardò attentamente, Norman gli fece cenno di porgergli il quadernino e, non appena lo ebbe fra le mani, iniziò a scrivere velocemente; dopo, lo porse all'altro che iniziò subito a leggere._

“ _Andy, non puoi capire cosa vogliano dire queste parole per me. Devi sapere che tu mi piaci, mi piaci veramente tanto e credo che tu sia l'unico- oltre agli altri- che non mi critica per la mia scelta. Grazie per non avermi criticato sul mutismo autoindotto, grazie per non avermi obbligato a parlare e grazie, cazzo grazie!, per avermi dato un bacio sulla guancia. Era da tanto che qualcuno non mi abbracciava come stavi facendo tu._

_Dio Andrew, sei così bello e dolce che...che potrei stringerti a me per sempre._

_Non spaventarti, ti prego non andartene ma mi piaci.”_

_Andy lesse velocemente le righe e sentì un fuoco corrodergli le interiora, mentre il corpo cominciava ad aumentare di temperatura. Si voltò velocemente verso Norman e lo vide assorto nei suoi pensieri, mentre lentamente si mordicchiava il labbro inferiore; era una visione così bella che avrebbe voluto imprimersela nella testa. Gli poggiò una mano sulla testa e la carezzò lentamente, facendo sussultare il ragazzo, si avvicinò maggiormente a lui e gli chiese di girare la testa. Si ritrovò a fissare gli occhi color ghiaccio  di Norman e sorrise dolcemente alla vista degli occhi lucidi._

_-Ehi Norman, anche tu mi piaci.- sussurrò timidamente, poggiandogli una mano sulla guancia._

_Il castano  si mordicchiò lentamente il labbro inferiore, lo guardò negli occhi e gli stampò un piccolo bacio sulla bocca tenendo però gli occhi fissi in quelli di Andrew, che sorrise raggiante e ricambiò il bacio, stavolta chiudendo gli occhi e incastrando le mani fra i suoi capelli. Non provò ad approfondirlo, restò solo con le labbra poggiate su quelle di Norman, carezzandogli lentamente il capo e intrecciando le proprie dita con i suoi capelli lunghi. Arricciò il naso e questo lo rese più dolce del solito, i capelli spettinati e gli occhi luccicanti lo rendevano simile ad un pulcino spaurito; Andrew sorrise sulle sue labbra, lo guardò negli occhi e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, carezzandogli l'altra con una mano._

**9**

Norman sorrise e tornò a fissare il suo ragazzo, che gli stava raccontando di quanto avesse dovuto faticare per trovare i colori ad olio nello scantinato, dove erano stati riposti da Norman nella speranza che non li adoperasse più per le sue tele. Ma ovviamente Andrew li aveva trovati ed era tornato a dipingere nel suo piccolo ufficio, cercando di non dare troppo nell'occhio e di non suscitare la curiosità da parte del castano, che sicuramente avrebbe implorato con i suoi occhioni di fargli vedere il quadro; ma Andrew doveva resistere.

Norman prese la mano di Andy e tracciò il contorno delle vene, osservandole attraverso i suoi occhiali neri e che gli addolcivano lo sguardo, portandolo ad assomigliare ad un tenero sedicenne- età che, purtroppo, non aveva più-, facendo scogliere e sorridere l'altro, che intrecciò le loro dita e si perse nello sguardo languido di Norman.

-Norm non hai fame?- chiese osservando che la pizza dell’uomo era ancora a metà. Il ragazzo annuì e gli fece cenno di non preoccuparsi, che sarebbe tornato a mangiare non appena avesse potuto formulare un pensiero diverso dalle sue mani lisce, morbide e con un lieve alone di colori sulle dita.

Andrew arrossì e gli strinse maggiormente la mano, portandolo a sorridere ancora di più e a fargli fare le fusa come un gatto al quale si massaggia la testa, prendendosi cura del suo pelo folto e scuro come se fosse sacro, dandogli qualche tenero buffetto sotto al mento e toccandogli il nasino roseo con la punta delle dita.

-Domani comunicano il risultato del referendum, spero sia positivo- si portò quella morbida mano alla bocca e la baciò lentamente, osservando gli occhi del castano chiudersi sotto al suo tocco leggero. Era stupendo quando faceva sfarfallare le ciglia, sorridendo estasiato e tremando sotto di lui, prendendosi tutte le coccole di cui necessitava -Sei stanco?- Norman scosse la testa e tornò a guardarlo con occhi furbi, maliziosi e languidi, che fecero sorridere Andrew e che lo portarono a strofinare una gamba dell’altro con la punta dei piedi scalzi.

Norman si alzò di scatto dal tavolo e gli fece cenno di seguirlo, lo attirò fino alla camera e gli passò una mano davanti agli occhi, suggerendogli così di chiuderli, gli diede un piccolo morso sulla mandibola e strofinò piano il naso contro la sua guancia facendolo sorridere.

Finirono stesi sul letto, con i vestiti ancora addosso e gli occhi luccicanti. Andrew si premurò di sbottonargli definitivamente la camicia, adagiando sulle sue labbra un bacio ogni volta che lo liberava di un bottone. Una volta che lo ebbe spogliato, iniziò a baciargli lentamente il petto, scendendo a lambire con le labbra i suoi capezzoli, facendo ispirare attraverso i denti Norman; quei teneri bottoncini rosa si tendevano sotto la sua bocca come le corde di un violino pregiato. Baciò ancora e ancora il petto tatuato, mentre con una mano andava a carezzargli la cute, intrecciando le proprie dita con i capelli chiari di Norman, che lo guardava con occhi imploranti.

Norman portò le proprie mani sulla schiena, ormai spoglia così come le reciproche gambe, del ragazzo, graffiandolo con le unghie corte e permettendosi di farlo mugolare di piacere, lasciò correre le mani sulle cosce di Andrew stringendole velocemente, osservando soddisfatto lo sguardo estasiato del ragazzo. Lo baciò lentamente, affondando gli indici al disotto dei boxer scuri, sorrise nel bacio e gli sfilò le mutande, guardando eccitato il volto di Andrew; era la semplice perfezione.

Si perse nell'osservare la pelle delicata e nivea del ragazzo, sorrise debolmente e ribaltò le posizioni, ritrovandosi a guardarlo negli occhi, naso contro naso e fronte contro fronte. Sorrise furbescamente e gli lasciò un casto bacio sulla bocca, iniziò a scendere lentamente sul suo petto, carezzandogli di tanto in tanto i fianchi morbidi, affondando il viso nel suo addome e mordendogli la pelle sensibile poco più sotto dell'ombelico. Guardò con occhi luccicanti il volto del compagno e sorrise teneramente, facendo scappare una piccola risatina a Andrew, che intrecciò le mani nei suoi capelli e gli permise di fare ciò che volesse di lui.

Norman non esitò un istante, si portò all'altezza del membro, oramai, completamente eretto e leccò piano la base per poi risalire fino alla cappella già umida, iniziò a baciare piano l'erezione pulsante succhiando appena la punta con devozione, lo prese in bocca e lasciò che Andrew guidasse i suoi movimenti della testa, permettendogli di dettare il ritmo e la profondità dei suoi affondi.

Norman raggiunse con una mano la bocca di Andrew e pigiò contro le sue labbra due dita, che vennero abilmente prese in bocca, succhiate con forza come se fossero la sua erezione, facendogli chiudere gli occhi per la scena troppo sconcia a cui aveva assistito. Quando sentì le dita essere abbastanza lubrificate, le tolse da quella dolce- quanto perversa- bocca e le portò fino alla sua apertura, senza mai smettere di far giocare la sua lingua con il membro di Andy; lo penetrò subito con le dita senza aspettare. Andrew si lasciò andare in gemito roco mentre portava una mano a stringergli i capelli, si godette quel misto di dolore e piacere che gli stava causando la bocca di Norman, mista alle sue dita, e socchiuse gli occhi.

Norman sfilò le dita e lasciò riemergere dalle proprie labbra l'erezione di Andy, si riportò sopra di lui e lo baciò con foga, intrecciando la propria mano con i suoi capelli non troppo corti. Si avvicinò con la propria intimità al sedere di Andrew ed entrò in lui con un colpo secco, facendogli aprire la bocca dal dolore e inarcare la schiena violentemente.

-Cazzo- Andy aveva piantato le proprie unghie nella schiena del ragazzo, respirando attraverso i denti e sforzandosi di tenere gli occhi aperti -N-non stare f-fermo.-

Norman  sorrise dolcemente e iniziò a baciargli piano piano la bocca, cercando di trasmettergli tutto l'amore che aveva in corpo, misto al dispiacere di avergli recato dolore; dolore che poi, lentamente, avrebbe lasciato spazio al piacere.

Norman uscì di poco da lui per poi spingersi di nuovo in quel corpo caldo, che si inarcava ad ogni spinta; poggiò la fronte su quella di Andy e chiuse una mano intorno alla sua erezione, sorridendo maliziosamente. Gli occhi chiari di Andrew si dilatarono e si fece fuggire un urlo basso, iniziò ad andare in contro alle spinte del suo uomo rantolando, gemendo e cercando con le mani la sua schiena, così da poterci infilzare le unghie una volta raggiunto l'apice del piacere. Con l'ultimo barlume di lucidità, ribaltò le posizioni ed iniziò a spingersi velocemente contro il bacino di Norman, che continuò a masturbarlo cercando di mantenere il ritmo degli affondi; passò il pollice sul glande arrossato, sfiorandolo piano e godendosi le espressioni di pura estasi del ragazzo sotto di sé.

Seppur non potesse parlare, urlare o anche solo gemere a pieni polmoni come Andrew, il castano stava provando un piacere più grande di lui, che lo avrebbe fatto contorcere e stringere le mani, afferrando le lenzuola e stropicciandole mentre respirava velocemente a bocca aperta.

Andrew strinse gli occhi e si lasciò andare in un urlo roco venendo copiosamente nella mano di Norman, che- alla vista della sua mano- venne piantandosi violentemente dentro Andy, che ricadde sul materasso respirando affannosamente. Si portò la mano sporca alla bocca e la leccò piano, ripulendola e gustandosi il proprio sapore, socchiuse gli occhi e si strinse lentamente a lui, insinuando le mani sotto alla sua schiena e baciandogli dolcemente il petto ansante. Si sporse sopra di lui e lo guardò negli occhi, gli depositò un piccolo bacio sulla bocca e osservò gli occhi azzurri sforzarsi per restare aperti.

-Hai sonno?- Norman annuì lentamente e gli strinse le braccia sulla schiena, si voltò su un fianco e lo trascinò insieme a sé, guardandolo negli occhi attentamente -Ti amo, non te lo scordare mai.- sussurrò sulla sua bocca, vedendola mimare un “anche io”.

**10**

La parte più bella di quando finivano di fare l'amore, per Norman, era sicuramente quando Andrew si addormentava, stretto a lui e con le mani chiuse a pugno contro il suo petto, con il costato che si alzava e sia abbassava lentamente. I suoi occhi chiusi, il suo naso che si arricciava di tanto in tanto, le mani che si stringevano lentamente fra loro o sulla sua pelle, le gambe che scavavano in mezzo alle sue per potersi fondere con lui, era tutto ciò che lo faceva star bene e che non gli faceva corrodere lo stomaco nel rimorso del suo silenzio. Si sentiva bene stretto dalle braccia di Andrew, era come se lo inglobasse nel suo corpo proteggendolo e scaldandolo; era come se gli iniettasse nel corpo una dose di sonnifero, facendolo addormentare tranquillamente.

**11**

_Andrew si guardò intorno deglutendo a disagio, quel maledetto di Norman lo aveva stregato con i suoi occhi caldi ed erotici. Gli era bastato mimare con le labbra un “ti voglio” per averlo, senza discussioni e senza ripensamenti. Andy era più che convinto di non interessare minimamente al moro, almeno non fisicamente, ma stando a quanto dicevano i suoi occhi non era vero: quegli occhi color cioccolato lo guardavano desiderosi e vogliosi, spogliandolo con la mente e impossessandosi della sua attenzione._

_Appena era arrivato, Norman si era appropriato della bocca di Andrew, stringendogli il sedere fra le mani e succhiandogli la lingua, portandola dentro la sua bocca e sospirando dal naso quando il più basso si strinse alle sue spalle; si era separato solo per lasciargli un piccolo bacio dietro l'orecchio, seguito da una piccola leccata con la punta della lingua. Il tutto era avvenuto in strada, sotto ad un lampione mezzo rotto e con due vecchiette che passavano sull'altro marciapiede._

_Ora, si ritrovavano in camera di Norman, con i vestiti sparsi per la stanza e con un lenzuolo a coprirli il basso ventre, una sigaretta pendeva dalle loro bocche e le mani erano intrecciate sopra al copriletto. Andrew sorrise godendosi un piccolo morso sopra alla spalla, reclinò la testa all'indietro e immerse una mano nei capelli di Norman, tirandoli lentamente e giocandoci amorevolmente._

_L’altro prese la mano di Andy e ci giocherellò un po', ricordandosi di quella bellissima esperienza ancora sulle loro labbra, adagiò un tenero bacio sul dorso della mano del ragazzo e infine portò quella mano vicino alla sua gamba, sorridendo maliziosamente._

_Il più piccolo buttò un occhio alle lenzuola tese sul cavallo del maggiore, rise e spense la sigaretta nel posacenere: -Dovresti rimediare, non fa bene stare per così tanto tempo in astinenza.-_

_Norman lo portò a sedere su di sé, premette la sua erezione contro il sedere di Andrew e sorrise, guardò negli occhi il ragazzo e afferrò il blocchetto di fogli sul comodino, scrisse qualche frettolosa riga e lo porse a Andy._

“ _Astinenza? Abbiamo finito solo dieci minuti fa, ora chi è il pervertito Lincoln?”_

_-È sempre troppo tempo.- mormorò il ragazzo sulle sue labbra, mordendole e leccandole avidamente._

_Norman sorrise e si nascose sotto le coperte con Andrew, baciandogli violentemente la spalla destra e lasciando il segno delle sue unghie sulla schiena pallida dell'altro, mimò con le labbra l'ennesimo “ti voglio” e si abbandonò alle mani dell'altro_

_-Cosa vuoi, Norman?- ansimò contro la bocca del castano- Dimmi cosa vuoi Norm.- gli morse il labbro inferiore e lasciò scivolare fuori la lingua, sfiorò il mento del ragazzo e raggiunse il collo, aprì di poco la bocca e strinse fra i denti un lembo di pelle._

_Norman sorrise maliziosamente e lo indicò, portò le mani sul suo sedere e lo strinse fra le mani, godendosi il piccolo gemito che era scappato all'altro. Andrew miagolò- proprio come un gatto- contro il petto di Norman e morse dolcemente un capezzolo, giocandoci appena con la lingua e stringendolo fra i denti, perdendosi nei sospiri del ragazzo._

_Norman strinse il viso di Andrew fra le mani e lo baciò dolcemente, ribaltando le posizioni ed iniziando a lasciare veloci baci sulle guance del ragazzo, che gli strinse le mani intorno alle spalle e sorrise teneramente sulla sua bocca, cercando invano un bacio, che arrivo ma non sulle labbra. Norman, difatti, aveva iniziato a mordicchiargli e a baciargli il collo, facendolo rabbrividire sotto le sue labbra calde e sotto la sua lingua irriverente- per la quale Andrew si era lagnato tanto-, ma che alla fine aveva iniziato a piacergli; beh del resto, aveva i suoi vantaggi. Andrew aveva sviluppato una vera e propria devozione per quella lingua frettolosa e che lo tentava ogni giorno, era come se fosse la parte più sexy di Norman, capace di farlo tremare anche con un semplice bacio._

_Lincoln però aveva paura che quella notte, insieme al bacio di tre giorni prima, si rivelasse solo un'avventura, che Norman se ne andasse e che lo lasciasse da solo come facevano sempre tutti. Aveva paura di sentirsi apostrofare come “amico” e non come “fidanzato”, aveva paura che quella goduria e che quella passione scemassero, lasciando il posto alla razionalità e alla realtà di una relazione impossibile, e che non aveva sbocchi; l'Irlanda, purtroppo, era il paese più cattolico e più conservatore, perciò non li vedeva di buon occhio._

**12**

_Andrew si massaggiò i capelli umidi con l'asciugamano, guardò il suo riflesso allo specchio e sorrise debolmente per il colorito violaceo che aveva assunto il suo collo. Si era alzato prima di Norman, aveva recuperato le sue mutande e si era chiuso nel bagno, così da negarsi ogni possibilità di confermare i suoi timori._

_Fin dalla sera precedente, aveva temuto di sentirsi dire che era solo una notte, solo una scopata nata e morta in quella sera. Non avrebbe retto a quella realtà, non avrebbe potuto accettare di non essere ricambiato dopo essere stato usato, svuotato e reso vulnerabile, docile e alla mercé delle mani di Norman, che lo avevano fatto miagolare come un micetto ad aggrappare alle sue spalle, pregandolo di muoversi e di farlo raggiungere l'apice del piacere. Era stato molto tenero quella notte, aveva sì goduto a pieno della situazione, ma si era anche permesso di coccolare Norman e di stringerlo al petto una volta finito._

_Assorto nei suoi pensieri, non si era accorto della figura alta ed imponente alle sue spalle, che lo abbracciò facendolo sussultare, iniziando subito dopo a mordergli scherzosamente la spalla destra e a baciargli il collo per poi raggiungere il retro dell'orecchio. Norman aveva un'ossessione malsana per quel punto sensibile di Andrew, lo mandava in un'altra dimensione sentire il respiro pesante del più basso, percependo le sue mani che provavano a toglierlo da sé senza riuscirci; gli piaceva soprattutto quando mugolava il suo nome lentamente scandendo ogni lettera._

_Gli porse un biglietto composto da tre righe ed iniziò a massaggiargli un braccio, accompagnando il tutto con un dolce dondolio; era bellissimo sentire la schiena dell'altro contro il suo petto. Gli morse nuovamente una spalla e diede un colpetto col naso all'altro, invitandolo a leggere quel dannato foglietto._

“ _Perché non mi hai svegliato?_

_Volevo fare la doccia con te prima di andare a scuola.”_

_Andrew sorrise ed arricciò il naso, si sentiva completamente nelle sue mani ma non riusciva a temerlo, non aveva paura di trovarsi accalappiato da quel ragazzo dai capelli neri e lo sguardo magnetico: -Stavi dormendo, eri troppo tenero per svegliarti e poi...no niente, lascia stare.-_

_Norman riprese il foglietto e, velocemente, scrisse qualche riga guardandolo di tanto in tanto, indeciso sul fatto di porgergli quel pezzo di carta o meno; alla fine allungò la mano titubante._

“ _Che succede? Ti sento assento Andy, ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato e che ti ha fatto male? Se è per ieri sera mi dispiace, magari tu non volevi. Però dimmi che succede, ti prego.”_

_-Ieri sera cosa è successo di preciso?- chiese titubante, mordendosi l'interno guancia e restituendo il foglietto a Norman._

“Ieri sei venuto a casa mia, ma ci siamo trovati sul marciapiede dove, davanti a due vecchiette, ci siamo baciati e io ti ho stretto il sedere fra le mani. Poi siamo arrivati in casa, ti ho spogliato velocemente e ti ho buttato sul letto, tu hai fatto come me e ci siamo coccolati un po', dopo ti sono salito a cavalcioni e ti ho baciato a lungo. Non è colpa mia, sei tu che hai un sapore buonissimo.

Dicevo, dopo essersi coccolati abbiamo fatto l''amore e abbiamo fumato una sigaretta. Per scherzare ti ho portato una mano sulla mia gamba e te, beh, hai visto... non farmi ripetere quella parola, è imbarazzante; dopo abbiamo continuato a fare l'amore fino a quando non ci siamo addormentati.

Ecco cos'è successo. Se ti ha infastidito qualcosa dimmelo, ti prego, non potrei vivere sapendo di averti fatto male o di aver ferito i tuoi sentimenti. Andy ti prego di perdonarmi, qualsiasi cosa abbia fatto.”

_Andrew lesse velocemente e gettò le braccia intorno al collo del castano, gustandosi il suo dolce profumo e carezzando con mano tremante i suoi capelli, osservando attraverso lo specchio la sua schiena rigida e che, piano piano, si stava rilassando sotto le sue mani. Si staccò da lui e lo guardò negli occhi- era strano vederlo senza occhiali-, sorrise raggiante e gli scoccò un bacio sulla bocca, iniziando a tempestare il suo viso di teneri e piccoli morsi, mirati a farlo sorridere come la sera precedente. Era proprio bello Norman quando sorrideva e quando lo guardava con i suoi occhioni penetranti, facendogli capire che era sincero._

**13**

_Norman_ _corse per la casa lanciando i vestiti in giro, atterrò dietro al divano e rimase in silenzio ad aspettare di sentire qualche passo provenire dal piano superiore, ma non sentendo niente si rialzò e si poggiò una mano sul petto abbassando la guardia; errore fatale. Una figura scura gli saltò addosso facendolo cadere sul divano, con le gambe per aria e i polsi imprigionati._

_-Preso!- esultò Andrew sorridente e guardandolo con l'aria da bambino che lo faceva risaltare- Chi è che non sa giocare a nascondino, eh Norman?-_

_Il castano sorrise e si avvicinò a lui per poterlo baciare, ma l'altro si tirò indietro e gli picchiettò l'indice sul petto, facendogli segno di restare steso e di non muoversi, altrimenti quel bacio lo avrebbe sognato durante la notte e ci si sarebbe fatto non pochi film mentali. Norman sbuffò e incrociò le braccia al petto, guardò male il suo ragazzo e si sorprese di quanto fossero sinceri e limpidi i suoi occhioni chiari._

_Andrew ridacchiò e si chinò su di lui, lo fissò negli occhi per un tempo indefinito e fece appena toccare le loro labbra, lasciandosi pervadere da milioni di brividi e scariche elettriche; poi si rialzò e ricominciò a contare con il viso rivolto verso il muro._

_Era tutto nato da una stupida scommessa che avevano fatto da ubriachi, era tutto tornato a galla per colpa di Norman che, con la migliore delle espressione strafottenti, gli aveva scritto su un foglietto: “Non sai nascondere nemmeno l'erezione, ma del resto non sei bravo neanche a nascondino.” e tutto ciò aveva fatto infuriare come una iena l'altro, che non si era fatto scappare l'occasione per mettere in scena una bella sfida con tanto di posta in gioco._

_Quello era il loro gioco preferito, quando uscivano insieme, o con gli altri, ci giocavano sempre e finivano col baciarsi nei posti meno opportuni, talvolta nascosti da un albero e talvolta parati dalla felpa di Kaylyn- la ragazza di Sean. I due, però, non sembravano vivere allacciati col resto del mondo ed ogni volta che giocavano, per loro, era una sfida e non avrebbero mai e poi mai pronunciato quella schifosa parola: “tana”._

“ _Yeah, you're worse than nicotine”_

_Norman si lasciò scappare un piccolo sorriso udendo quella canzone, si coprì la bocca con la mano e pregò che Andrew non l'avesse visto, ma il più basso era già dietro di lui con le mani pronte ad acciuffarlo. Si tuffò su di lui e lo imprigionò a terra, rise appena per poi accorgersi dell'aria sognante che aveva il ragazzo, gli schioccò due dita davanti facendolo sussultare e sorridere, Norman ribaltò le posizioni e scappò verso il muro dove, dopo essersi sistemato i pantaloni della tuta, iniziò a contare con le mani e ad occhi chiusi._

_Andy sorrise e si nascose dietro alla parete, per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita avrebbe fatto “tana”, ma lo faceva per una buona causa. Norman si girò di scatto ed iniziò a cercarlo per la casa, mentre alla radio passavano le ultime note della canzone, Andrew si avvicinò al muro ed iniziò a sorridere maliziosamente._

_-Tana!- urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, facendo accorre Norman con lo sguardo sconcertato._

_Norman lo guardò con la bocca schiusa e si stropicciò gli occhi, iniziando a passarsi le mani sui pantaloni della tuta, mentre con la lingua si umettava le labbra secche. Guardò attentamente il viso di Andy e sorrise maliziosamente, fece qualche passo verso di lui ma non si permise di avvicinarsi più di tanto, facendosi salire la salivazione e formicolare le dita._

_Andrew sorrise compiaciuto, la bocca aperta di Norman era la ricompensa migliore che avesse potuto volere, vedere le sue gote arrossarsi teneramente era lo spettacolo più bello che potesse vedere. Si avvicinò a lui con passo felpato e gli circondò il collo con le braccia, fissò il corpo nudo attirandolo a sé e poggiando la fronte contro la sua._

_-A cosa stai pensando amore?- domando sulle sue labbra, mordendogli lentamente il mento per poi lasciargli un casto bacio a stampo._

_Norman si toccò il lato sinistro del cuore e sempre con la mano destra tracciò una striscia orizzontale, che fece sorridere Andrew._

_-Forse hai ragione tu, volevo farti venire un infarto- iniziò ad indietreggiare fino al divano, si tirò dietro Norman che gli cadde sopra, sovrastandolo con il suo corpo ancora vestito- Ma sei ancora vivo.- mormorò sulle sue labbra._

_Il castano si tolse velocemente la maglia e la lanciò lontano, slacciò la cordicella dei pantaloni e li tirò giù aiutato dalle gambe, si stese sul corpo già nudo di Andrew e recuperò la coperta di lana da dietro al divano- fortunatamente ancora integro dalla loro furia inerente al gioco- e coprì entrambi; sorrise sul collo di Andrew per poi poggiare il viso sul suo petto. Gli schioccò un bacio sulla pelle calda e abbassò lo sguardo, delineò ogni particolare di lui e infine sorrise nuovamente._

_-Fortunatamente sei ancora vivo Norm, come avrei fatto senza tutto questo?- chiese Andy portando una mano sul suo sedere._

**14**

Andrew si svegliò prima di Norman per colpa del mal di testa, si rigirò nelle coperte e si accorse che l’altro era in procinto di cadere dal letto, finendo così addosso a Holly e a Warhol; non voleva che i suoi bambini si riducessero ad essere schiacciati dal suo fidanzato. Lo tirò a sé e gli fece poggiare il viso sul suo petto, iniziando a carezzargli i capelli castani e a mordicchiargli lentamente i polpastrelli della mano destra- che si era posata sul cuscino vicino alla sua testa-, sentì Norman sospirare nel sonno e si accorse di avere i suoi occhi color ghiaccio addosso. Quegli occhi mezzi addormentati trasudavano tranquillità e amore fin dal mattino, era impossibile resistere al suo musetto spaurito e alle palpebre che, lentamente, si chiudevano e si riaprivano, facendolo assomigliare ad un tenero bambino di pochi anni in braccio alla madre; Andrew rise accorgendosi di essersi paragonato ad una madre. Norman, credendo che ridesse per colpa sua, si imbronciò e scivolò lontano dal corpo di Andy, che rimase basito dal comportamento del suo ragazzo.

Lo abbracciò da dietro e gli baciò piano una guancia, guardando i suoi occhi aperti e assonnati, passando poi alla bocca seria e priva del suo solito sorriso. Andrew iniziò a passargli le mani sopra alle braccia, scavando sotto di esse per poter raggiungere il suo petto, che iniziò a carezzare languidamente e sfiorare con i polpastrelli, facendo così il solletico alla pelle delicata e appena abbronzata.

-Che ho fatto stavolta?- chiese tristemente, strusciando il proprio viso contro il braccio destro di Norman, che sbuffò e si girò verso di lui, osservandolo con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure. Lo indicò con l'indice, girò la mano verso di sé e piegò le dita (ma non formò un pungo) e le fece scorrere davanti ai denti bianchi, dopodiché indicò se stesso ed incrociò le braccia al petto.

Andrew aggrottò le sopracciglia per poi sorridere, salì a cavalcioni di Norman e gli diede un morso sul collo, facendolo sobbalzare e sospirare attraverso il naso: -Non stavo ridendo di te, ma per un pensiero stupido che ho avuto.- gli prese il viso fra le mani e gli diede un bacio sulla bocca, al quale Norman rispose con vivo interesse, incastrando le mani nei capelli fini e lisci di Andy.

Il più basso lo portò in cucina e lo fece sedere al tavolo, gli mise davanti la solita tazza e iniziò a far scaldare il caffè e l'acqua per il tè, posò sul tavolo la biscottiera e si voltò verso la credenza per raggiungere le brioche confezionate, ma il petto nudo del castano aderì alla sua schiena e sentì le sue labbra posarsi sul collo pallido, mordendolo lievemente e giocando con la pelle dietro all'orecchio, facendo rabbrividire Andrew a causa delle sua mani fredde; quello era ancora il suo punto preferito.

Andy tentò di sgusciare via dalla presa ferrea dell’altro, ma Norman pensò bene di trascinarlo lontano dal fornello e di farlo sedere, volendo occuparsi lui di preparare la colazione, viziando e servendo l'altro ragazzo, che si sentiva dannatamente a disagio sotto le attenzioni del maggiore. A lui non piaceva farsi servire e riverire, lui preferiva prendersi cura della casa insieme a Norman, fare le pulizie con lui e cucinare con lui, senza dovergli far fare ogni stupida cosa da solo; ma il ragazzo voleva prendersi cura di lui, quel giorno.

Andrew, non appena Norman si fu messo a sedere, si spostò verso di lui e si sedette sulle sue gambe, facendogli poggiare i biscotti al cioccolato e distraendolo dal caffè fumante, gli prese il viso fra le mani e gli lasciò un bacio sulla bocca schiusa e ancora piena di briciole, ma che aveva lo stesso sapore di quella amara bevanda. Gli passò le mani dietro al collo e lo attirò maggiormente a sé, gli carezzò lievemente il collo e si premurò di dargli qualche piccolo bacio sul naso per poi tornare a gustarsi il sapore del caffè di Norman direttamente dalle sue labbra.

-Oggi annunciano i risultati del referendum- disse pacatamente, stringendogli lentamente una mano e tornando a sorseggiare il suo tè al limone, non accorgendosi così del sorriso meraviglioso che Norman gli rivolse -Spero che lo abbiano approvato, insomma sarebbe anche ora.- intrecciò le loro mani e se le portò sullo stomaco.

Il castano allungò la mano libera verso il telecomando della televisione e accese quel marchingegno che tanto odiava, ma che per la prima volta si rivelava veramente utile. Cercò rapidamente un canale su cui ci fosse un telegiornale e tornò a mangiare svogliatamente i suoi biscotti preferiti, sentendo improvvisamente lo stomaco chiudersi e vedendo Andrew saltare in piedi eccitato.

“ _L'Irlanda ha detto SI.”_

Norman non aveva mai visto Andy in quello stato di confusione, con gli occhi lucidi e le mani strette fra loro che si martoriavano, piantandosi le unghie nei dorsi e sfregandole fra loro lentamente. Si alzò in piedi e, furtivamente, si avvicinò alla propria giacca appesa all'appendi abiti, ne estrasse una piccola busta color ocra e si avviò in camera, pronto a vestirsi per andare a lavoro.

Prima di uscire di casa, si avvicinò a Andrew seduto in divano, con la coperta di pile a coprirlo e un tè in mano, mentre gli occhi seguivano attentamente l'ennesimo telegiornale. Si inginocchiò vicino a lui e gli prese il viso fra le mani, lo guardò intensamente e gli carezzò una guancia asciugandogli le lacrime, lo strinse a sé e gli baciò ripetutamente la testa, per poi sollevargli il volto e baciarlo sulle labbra, gustandosi il sapore amaro del limone.

-Sei felice?- chiese Andy staccandosi dalle sue labbra, senza però separare le loro fronti. Norman annuì velocemente e gli baciò la punta del naso facendolo sorridere -Anche io, moltissimo.- mormorò buttandogli le braccia al collo, abbracciandolo e baciandogli la pelle sotto la mandibola.

Norman gli carezzò il capo e ricambiò l'abbraccio, stando attento a non stringerlo troppo e non fargli male. Si alzò e gli diede un bacio fra i capelli, glieli arruffò con una mano e uscì frettolosamente di casa, scordandosi quasi il progetto della villetta per i signori Phils.

**15**

_I signori Reedus amavano loro figlio, lo avrebbero fatto anche se fosse stato un pregiudicato e un buono a nulla. Ma quando rientrarono e lo videro addormentato sul divano, con la coperta di lana sopra al corpo e con Andrew rannicchiato su di lui, beh, per un attimo vacillarono e sentirono un piccola fitta al petto. Il loro primogenito dormiva- stretto come una sardina- con il suo migliore amico, palesemente nudi e con l'aria talmente rilassata che urlava “abbiamo appena scopato” senza mezzi termini, in più i vestiti sparsi per la stanza non aiutarono i due a prenderla in modo decente, anzi li convinse che tutto ciò era sbagliato._

_Senza far rumore uscirono nuovamente, non volevano parlarne con Andy in casa e soprattutto non volevano creare disagi nel loro povero ed innocente bambino, che sicuramente era finito sotto le grinfie del più basso, ma prontamente Norman Reedus Sr. ricordò a Susan che Lincoln era sempre stato un ragazzo d'oro, ligio ai propri doveri da figlio e con una parlantina molto educata, a differenza di Norman che sembrava uscito da un porto._

_Si sistemarono nell'auto, accesero il riscaldamento ed aspettarono di veder andare via l'ospite per poter parlare con Norman, ricordandogli che non poteva stare con un altro ragazzo, per questo gli avrebbero imposto di non poterlo più vedere al di fuori della scuola e solo in presenza di Sean e Ross che sicuramente avrebbero impedito ogni tipo di effusione fra i due; poveri illusi, mi permetto di commentare._

_Andy se ne andò dopo un'ora e loro entrarono in casa qualche minuto dopo, racimolarono tutto il coraggio che possedevano e chiamarono il figlio in salotto, dove, una volta seduto, lo guardarono con disapprovazione e risentimento._

_-Devi finirla subito con Andrew.-_

_Norman Sr. guardò la moglie con occhi seri ed annuì: -Non va bene cosa state facendo.-_

_Il ragazzo li fissò sbigottito per poi assumere un colorito pallido, che divenne porpora in pochi istanti, scosse la testa ed incrociò le braccia al petto, guardando i genitori con odio._

_-Non vorrai trasferirti, vero Norman?- chiese astiosamente il padre, fissandolo con cattiveria- Non proprio ora che sei riuscito a farti una vita.-_

_Susan posò una mano sulla spalla del marito: -Su caro, non essere così drastico, il nostro piccolo Norman accetterà, non è vero?-_

_Norman si alzò di scatto e raggiunse la porta, si infilò la giacca di pelle e fece loro il terzo dito, per poi sputare a terra, chiudendosi infine la porta alle spalle._

_Aveva solo voglia di gridare._

**16**

Andrew si alzò lentamente dal divano con ancora la tazza in mano, si avviò a passo lento verso la cucina e- senza guardare il tavolo- gettò la tazza nel lavandino ed iniziò a pulirla. Si accorse solo in un secondo momento di una busta ocra sul tavolo, che assomigliava tanto a quella della gioielleria vicino casa; Andy, incuriosito, si guardò intorno e l'aprì di scatto.

Si dovette sedere su una sedia, prese con foga la scatola di velluto nera e la osservò attentamente, senza farsi scappare nessun particolare, senza permettere alla sua curiosità di rovinare quel bellissimo momento. Frugò ancora nel sacchetto di carta e ci trovò un biglietto, che posò sul tavolo e, molto lentamente, posò la scatolina vicino ad esso, tamburellò le dita sul tavolo nervosamente ed afferrò il biglietto, che aprì ed iniziò a leggere velocemente.

“2 maggio 2015

Caro Andy,

wow, ormai sono dieci anni che stiamo insieme e ancora non me ne capacito, sembra tutto così strano, eppure siamo ancora qui, ancora legati da qualcosa che tu chiami amore, ed io posso solo scriverlo con quella parola..

In questi anni ho capito tante cose: ho capito che sei la persona migliore del mondo, ho capito che non devo essere geloso del rapporto che c'è fra te e Sean- del resto lui ha Kaylyn-, ho capito che non devo dubitare dei consigli di Jim e che mi devo fidare ciecamente di Ross, perché lui vede le cose prima che accadano come Jimmy.

Ho compreso di amarti e che il nostro amore è giusto, non siamo noi ad essere quelli sbagliati. Tu, almeno, sei perfetto e non hai nulla che ti renda diverso dalle altre persone, sei un ragazzo, un uomo, stupendo e pieno di amore, un amore che, spero, continuerai a donare a me.

Ogni notte, quando mi sveglio, resto a fissarti e penso che tu sia il ritratto della perfezione, con i tuoi occhi socchiusi e la tua bocca rosea, che mi invita a sé e che mi conquista con una semplice mossa.

Sarò franco con te, ti amo e questo non cambierà mai. Ma purtroppo ho ricevuto una proposta di lavoro ad Amsterdam, e tu lo sai già, ma prima di andarmene per un anno voglio fare un grande passo con te, voglio fare qualcosa che ci unirà ancora di più e che mi renderà l'uomo più felice del mondo: vorrei poterti definire _mio_ marito.

Non sai quanto mi faccia schifo non potertelo chiedere a voce, non sai quanto mi faccia male non poter parlare con te, ma l'unico modo che ho è chiedertelo per scritto: vuoi sposarmi?

Se rifiuti, ho messo cinque mila euro nel sacchetto, almeno potrai rifarti una vita lontano da qui e lontano da me.

Nella speranza che tu acconsenta, tuo per sempre

Norman.”

Andrew sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime, si portò una mano alla bocca e chiuse gli occhi, lasciando sgorgare le lacrime e permettendo a dei piccoli singhiozzi di scappare dalle sue labbra, che prontamente vennero sigillate e morsicate dai suoi denti bianchi. Aprì velocemente la scatola di velluto ed osservò l'anello di oro bianco, lo prese delicatamente fra le dita e lo rigirò fra le mani, prestando particolare attenzione all'interno, sul quale era incisa la parola “forever” in stile vecchio inglese- a Norman piaceva proprio tanto quel tipo di scrittura-, lo posò sul tavolo e si alzò in piedi barcollando, raggiunse la camera e afferrò il cellulare.

Si risedette al tavolo ed iniziò a giocherellare con l'anello, sfiorandolo con le dita e leggendo e rileggendo quella lettera scritta quasi venticinque giorni prima. Prese l'anello fra le dita e si asciugò le lacrime che stavano ricominciando a scivolare sul suo volto, silenziose e che erano in grado di farlo tremare come una foglia, si stropicciò gli occhi con i pugni chiusi e prese due grandi boccate d'aria, provando a rimanere calmo e a non chiamare Norman, solo per urlargli la sua risposta attraverso la cornetta.

**17**

_Andrew Lincoln era famoso per la sua lentezza, mai una volta che facesse qualcosa in anticipo o puntuale, lui amava il brivido di essere sempre in ritardo._

_Per farsi la doccia, appena rientrato in casa, ci stava impiegando più di un'ora e tutto per colpa dell'odore di Norman, non voleva toglierselo di dosso ma non voleva nemmeno avere la prova lampante che avesse fatto sesso; non ci teneva a farsi beccare dai genitori._

_Proprio per la sua lentezza nel lavarsi non sentì il cellulare squillare, altrimenti avrebbe sicuramente fatto prima e forse sarebbe uscito di casa nudo, correndo con le ciabatte di spugna fino al pontile e rendendo così Dublino partecipe delle sue doti...intime._

_Difatti dopo mezz'ora uscì dalla doccia e trovò dieci chiamate da parte di Ross, alle quali rispose con un moto d'agitazione._

_-Ross che volevi?-_

_-Vieni qui, ora.- rispose nervosamente._

_-Qui dove?- si fece improvvisamente serio e sentì il cuore salirgli in gola._

_-Ha'Penny Bridge - non fece in tempo a chiedere il perché, che sentì un urlo lacerante che lo fece sobbalzare, sentì dei singhiozzi profondi e la voce di Kaylyn e di Sean consolare il suo ragazzo. -Norman, ora arriva- disse dolcemente Ross, per poi sospirare stancamente- Andrew vieni qui.-_

_Ma Andy non rispose perché aveva fatto cadere il cellulare a terra ed era schizzato giù per le scale, salutando frettolosamente i suoi che erano appena tornati._

_Corse fino a non sentirsi le gambe, ma il ponte era vicino a lui e doveva solo fare altre duecento metri per raggiungerlo, cosa molto più facile a dirla che a farla. Con le gambe pesanti era ancora più faticoso e credeva di non potercela fare, ma si ricordò l'urlo del moro e si ricordò che lo stava facendo per lui._

_Perlustrò con gli occhi l'Ha'Penny Bridge ma era vuoto, si spostò sotto di esso ed esultò mentalmente per poi darsi del coglione; cosa c'era da esultare? Si avvicinò ai suoi amici e si inginocchiò davanti a Norman, lo chiamò dolcemente e il ragazzo alzò di scatto la testa, lo guardò negli occhi e mimò un “ehi”, che venne sommerso da un singhiozzo mal trattenuto. Andrew lo abbracciò delicatamente e sentì la maglietta inumidirsi, in contemporanea il cellulare iniziò a vibrare nella tasca dei jeans, ma lo ignorò allegramente e strinse maggiormente a sé Norman, cercando di farlo sparire fra le sue braccia troppo piccole per contenerlo._

_Era una buffa scenetta: Norman, che era il doppio di Andrew in quanto a muscoli, cercava di arrampicarsi su di lui e di nascondersi fra le sue braccia, tirando le gambe al petto ed accoccolandosi fra quelle di Andrew, il quale stava con la testa posata alla colonna di legno e cercava invano di contenere il moro, ma ovviamente ci riusciva solo in parte._

_-Che succede?- mormorò al suo orecchio, carezzandogli delicatamente un braccio._

_Norman scosse la testa e si rannicchiò maggiormente contro di lui, cercando invano di sparire fra le sue braccia, premendo la testa contro il petto di Andrew e sospirando lentamente._

_-Cosa non vuoi?- gli passò una mano fra i capelli e fece cenno agli altri di andarsene._

_Dopo averlo fatto calmare, dopo avergli asciugato le lacrime con le mani e dopo aver letto ciò che era successo- per poi farlo smettere di piangere nuovamente- erano riusciti ad andare a casa del più basso e a mettersi sul letto, stretti fra loro e con le mani posate in grembo; troppo stanchi per poter parlare e troppo tristi per coccolarsi come avrebbero voluto. Norman si era stretto subito al busto di Andrew, mettendo il viso contro l'incavo del suo collo e steso completamente sul suo corpo, lasciandosi abbracciare e stringere come più piaceva al più basso._

_Un'ora dopo essersi stesi in camera, la madre di Andy era entrata a chiedere se volessero qualcosa da bere o da mangiare, ma non era riuscita ad aprire nemmeno la bocca perché aveva udito la voce del figlio consolare il maggiore, ripetendogli che ne sarebbero venuti a capo. Si era nascosta dietro alla porta ed era rimasta a fissarli, guardando con attenzione le mani di Andrew carezzare i capelli dell’altro, posare la bocca sul suo orecchio e infine farlo sorridere. Scosse la testa e se ne andò, non era giusto spiare quei due ragazzi, soprattutto perché si trattava di loro due._

_Norman si addormentò fra le braccia di Andy, con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra e l'aria rilassata, per la quale Andy aveva dovuto impiegare tutto il suo buon senso e autocontrollo, il quale era servito anche per frenarlo dall'andare a spaccare la faccia ai genitori del ragazzo. Il suo piccolino (beh per modo di dire) era la creatura più indifesa che si potesse trovare, nonostante l'aria da sbruffone sotto nascondeva un animo buono e dolce, pronto a far felice altre persone anche a costo di rimetterci. Andrew non riusciva a credere a tutto quello che era successo, non riusciva a credere di aver sopportato in silenzio tutti quei “non vogliono” scritti da Norman, che era in uno stato confusionale dovuto alla tristezza, e di aver potuto star zitto quando si era sentito pregare di non lasciarlo mai._

_La mattina seguente si svegliarono ancora stretti fra loro, con le gambe intrecciate e le mani unite, Norman si era addirittura girato a pancia in su e aveva messo Andrew su di sé, dandogli così il permesso di poterlo stringere come un peluche._

_-Buongiorno- mugolò sbadigliando il più basso- Come stai?-_

_Norman sorrise e gli strinse piano piano i fianchi, baciandogli lentamente la guancia e ringraziandolo con un piccolo morso sulla mandibola._

_Andrew sorrise e alzò il viso per guardarlo: -Mi piace quando mi mordi il viso, è piacevole.- si puntellò sulle mani e gli lasciò un bacio sulla fronte._

_In quel momento entrò nella camera la madre di Andy, diede il buongiorno ai due e iniziò a tirar su le tapparelle, inneggiando a quella splendida giornata di dicembre, che ai due ragazzi però non attirò particolarmente. Avrebbero preferito restarsene a letto a poltrire, con una bottiglia d'acqua frizzante sul comodino e un pacchetto di patatine ai piedi del letto, mentre alla televisione passavano l'ennesima puntata di Casalinghe Disperate._

_Si ritrovarono col culo fuori dal letto e con lo zaino sulle spalle, però il vuoto che aleggiava nei loro cervelli rese il viaggio più tranquillo e privo di domande dolorose. Già, nonostante si fossero promessi di far attenzione al loro rapporto, non riuscivano a comportarsi in maniera normale e soprattutto non riuscivano a lasciar correre; avrebbe fatto troppo male lasciarsi. Camminare a tre passi di distanza, con le mani ben piantate nelle tasche delle felpe e con le teste inclinate verso il marciapiede non era proprio il massimo, dato che avrebbero voluto prendersi per mano ed andare a scuola, chiacchierando e spintonandosi scherzosamente._

_Quando arrivarono in prossimità del plesso scolastico, si riservarono un'occhiata alquanto triste per poi avvicinarsi al muro, che fortunatamente era riparato e lì nessuno li avrebbe visti. Ma non potevano rischiare di essere presi per il culo fino a giugno, non potevano rischiare di essere etichettati come “checche” e di conseguenza finire nel mirino di Billy e della sua banda; non sarebbe stata una mossa intelligente la loro._

**18**

Norman rientrò in casa e la trovò immersa nel buio, si guardò intorno ma non riuscì a distinguere le sagome o i contorni degli oggetti, si accorse soltanto di essere- forse- da solo in casa. Sentì gli occhi pizzicare e buttò svogliatamente la giacca sul divano, a passo lento si diresse in camera e si buttò sul letto, nascondendo il viso contro il cuscino e trattenendosi dal rompere una lampada. Cercò invano di calmarsi e decise che, per quel giorno, avrebbe lasciato fuoriuscire tutta la tristezza che aveva addosso, fregandosene di sembrare soltanto una stupida femminuccia.

Con gli occhi ancora gonfi, si rialzò dal letto e decise di andare in cucina per farsi un tè, così da mettere a tacere il suo stupido stomaco gorgogliante, ma quella bevanda lo riportava con la mente a Andrew e involontariamente ricominciò a sentire gli occhi bruciare, stringendo violentemente la maniglia della porta. L'aprì lentamente e, a passo lento e strascicato, si avvicinò al lavello senza accendere la luce, tastò con mano tremante la credenza e afferrò la tazza, la riempì con un po' d'acqua e versò il contenuto dentro al bollitore per farla riscaldare. Si appoggiò al ripiano di marmo e accese la luce, si portò una mano sugli occhi e abbassò la testa ricominciando a fissarsi le scarpe.

-Mmh Norman che ora è?- mugugnò Andy con voce assonnata, facendo sobbalzare l’altro che si stropicciò gli occhi incredulo -Perché hai gli occhi rossi?- domandò il più basso alzandosi e sfoggiando il suo anello al dito, circondandogli il collo con le braccia e baciandogli ripetutamente le guance -Comunque sì, voglio sposarti Norman- gli mordicchiò la mandibola e tornò a baciargli le labbra tremanti -Non dirmi che hai creduto che me ne fossi andato, cos'hai nel cervello, segatura?-

Norman gli gettò le braccia al collo e lo baciò a lungo, gustandosi il suo sapore di tè al limone.

**19**

-Perché me l'hai dato solo ora l'anello?- chiese Andy staccandosi dal suo collo e avvolgendosi maggiormente nel lenzuolo azzurro -Insomma, potevi darmelo quando hai scritto la lettera- Norman scosse la testa a si accoccolò al suo petto, nascondendo il viso contro la sua clavicola e mordendogliela quasi a sangue. Andrew mugolò e scoppiò a ridere, portò una mano fra i suoi capelli e iniziò a tirarli leggermente, mentre con la bocca gli baciava la nuca –Sta’ buono vampiro, non vorrai farmi arrabbiare, vero?- Norman alzò il capo e lo guardò male, per poi mutare lo sguardo in una perfetta sfida, gli morse nuovamente la clavicola, poi scese a mordergli la pelle vicina al capezzolo destro e, quando Andy non se lo aspettava, gli morse violentemente quel tenero bottoncino di carne, facendolo sussultare ed imprecare -Ehi, giochi sporco però!- strillò Andrew con una punta di piacere. Norman non se la fece scappare e, lentamente, iniziò a giocherellare con quel punto tanto sensibile di Andy, leccandolo e tirandolo pacatamente con quei denti maledettamente sexy.

Dopo aver “calmato” i bollenti spiriti di Norman, Andrew gli salì a cavalcioni ed iniziò a massaggiarli il petto tatuato, guardandolo fisso negli occhi senza sbattere le palpebre né aprire bocca, si limitava solo a far affondare le punta delle dita in quella pelle scolpita, a sfiorare con i palmi aperti il ventre sensibile di Norman, per poi tornare su e premere dolcemente le dita nel suo petto muscoloso. Le dita, di tanto in tanto, lambivano la pelle morbida ed invitante delle sue gambe toniche, risalendo poi fino alla pancia per poterla punzecchiare con gli indici e mordere con la bocca a cuore leggermente arrossata.

Norman sorrise e abbracciò Andrew, portandolo a stendersi su di lui, gli strinse le braccia intorno alle spalle e portò una mano fra i suoi capelli, carezzandoli e districandogli lentamente i nodi, assaporando la delicatezza delle ciglia di Andy sul proprio petto.

-Ti ricordi quando ti sei messo ad urlare sotto al ponte?- Norman si irrigidì e lasciò la mano ferma fra i suoi capelli, deglutendo dolorosamente e cercando di non farsi prendere dal panico -Quella fu la prima e l'ultima volta che apristi bocca- il diretto interessato annuì lentamente e gli cinse maggiormente le spalle, temendo che volesse chiedergli di tornare a parlare -Ogni volta che ci ripenso, non posso fare a meno di chiedermi come fosse stata la tua voce, come fosse la tua risata e che tono avessi. Mi chiedo se mai, un giorno, tornerai a parlare o continuerai a stare zitto- poggiò il mento sul suo petto e lo guardò negli occhi, cercando di non perdersi in quel cioccolato che tanto lo ammaliava -Tornerai mai a parlare?- il castano fece spallucce e distolse lo sguardo, cercando di non fargli vedere quanto fosse a disagio in quel momento -Non voglio obbligarti, a me va bene anche così, ma non potresti ricominciare a parlare? Potremmo trovare qualcuno che ti faccia un po' di “riabilitazione”- Norman chiuse gli occhi e scosse la testa, cercò di non far trapelare nessuna emozione dai suoi occhi chiusi, ma il più basso capì benissimo. Andrew gli voltò il viso contro di lui e tornò nuovamente seduto, gli passò i pollici sotto gli occhi e sulle palpebre, per poi invitarlo ad aprire quelle stupende pietre azzurre -Va tutto bene, non voglio obbligarti a fare qualcosa che non vuoi. Se vuoi continuare a parlarmi tramite i gesti e i fogli a me va bene, mi sono innamorato di te non sentendoti parlare, credo che la voce si solo un piccolo tassello irrilevante- gli diede un bacio sulla fronte e gli picchiettò un indice sulle labbra -Se queste vogliono restare chiuse, a me va bene.- Norman sorrise e lo strinse a sé, si girò a pancia in giù così da far poggiare la schiena di Andrew sul materasso e si abbassò a lasciargli un bacio sulle labbra, gustandosi il suo sapore di menta piperita e di collutorio.

**20**

_Norman e Andrew avevano implorato Ross di andare con loro, di fargli da copertura e- in caso il padre avesse chiamato- di dire che erano solo loro due e Kaylyn (lei ovviamente era o al bagno o impegnata a fare altro). Non era certo un disturbo per i due neo-fidanzatini avere Ross al proprio fianco, anzi sarebbe stata l'occasione giusta per mettere nuovamente mano alla playstation e a Call Of Duty, così da fare il culo a Norman e ai suoi pollici poco esperti._

_Il moro sbuffò e posò il controller a terra, guardò male Ross e gli fece la linguaccia, poi- impettito- incrociò le braccia al petto e girò teatralmente la testa verso il muro._

_Ross ridacchiò e prese un sorso dalla coca-cola posata sul tavolino di vetro: -Che vuoi farci, sono portato per questo gioco.-_

_Andy ridacchiò e schioccò un bacio sulla bocca del proprio ragazzo, cercando di ricordargli di non affrettare le cose e che avrebbe avuto l'opportunità di rifarsi; ovvero mai dato che era molto scarso con i videogiochi._

_Norman storse infastidito la bocca e si grattò un braccio, guardò annoiato la televisione e i controller, afferrò il proprio e lo porse a Andrew, invitandolo a giocare contro Ross, mentre lui si sarebbe gustato in santa pace i propri pop-corn._

_Tutti sapevano che le partite fra i due duravano circa due ore, tutti sapevano che Ross e Andrew insieme erano come l'arma perfetta, imbattibili e che non potevano essere scalfiti; questo Norman lo sapeva bene. Ma i due accettarono un po' sospettosi e iniziarono fin dai primi momenti e combattere fra di loro, lanciandosi contro tutto l'armamentario a loro disposizione e nominando Dio innumerevoli volte, ma entrambi sapevano che avrebbero finito con l'arrendersi di fronte alla reciproca bravura nel generare e schivare attacchi. Quello che però sfuggiva a Andrew- e anche a Ross- era che Norman aveva le sua armi “segrete”; del resto è risaputo che non si deve mai giocare ai videogames col proprio ragazzo nei dintorni. Ma questo non era ben presente nelle menti dei due, che- ancora- si scagliavano contro quanti più colpi di fucile possibile, soprattutto Ross era molto agguerrito quel giorno e di certo non avrebbe lasciato vincere Andrew facilmente; e da una parte a Norman andava proprio bene, non vedeva l'ora di consolare il suo ragazzo._

_Un'ora dopo erano ancora lì che se le davano di santa ragione, imprecando come dannati e sorridendo ogni qualvolta l'altro si feriva, esibendosi in un “si cazzo!, finalmente!” che puntualmente sfociava in un contrattacco sempre positivo._

_Norman era rimasto traumatizzato dal viso paonazzo di Andrew, che, impegnato nel gioco, stava facendo pulsare allegramente una vena sulla sua tempia. Era troppo concentrato per accorgersi di essere finito a sedere per terra, con il viso proteso verso lo schermo della TV e con una birra stretta fra le gambe, che dolevano per i continui saltelli sul posto; quei saltelli non creavano una bella reazione in Norman._

_Ross era il più calmo. Se ne stava acciambellato sulla poltrona con gli occhi fissi nel televisore, di tanto in tanto allungava una mano verso la birra e ne prendeva un sorso, per poi tornare a guardare attentamente le mosse di Andy, che era come un libro aperto per lui e riusciva sempre a non farsi mettere sotto da una granata o da una scarica di mitragliatrice. Se sapeva giocare bene, il merito era solo di Sean e delle sue “lezioni” pratiche, in cui la maggior parte delle volte gli faceva il culo dopo tre minuti. Ma col passare dei mesi era migliorato e sapeva tenergli testa tanto quanto gli altri, senza mettere però da parte il suo buonsenso; in poche parole era una piccola macchina da combattimento di un metro e sessantotto._

_Il castano, stanco di sentire i due darsi dello stronzo a vicenda, ricorse alla sua arma migliore: la provocazione. Iniziò prima per scherzo, mugolando di tanto in tanto e scalciando fino a colpire con un piede la schiena di Andrew- che ovviamente lo ammonì con aria concentrata-, ma neanche quello ebbe l'effetto da lui desiderato, dovete perciò ovviamente ricorrere ad un trucco molto più subdolo: sospirargli all'orecchio. La notte precedente, aveva scoperto che quel piccolo gesto innocuo provocava in Andy una reazione alquanto chiara e nitida, tanto che aveva sospettato l'uso del viagra da parte del più basso, ma i tempi non coincidevano e quindi era tutto merito suo, suo e del suo respiro maledettamente attraente e leggero, dolce come il miele e sensuale._

_Si chinò verso Andrew e poggiò innocentemente il viso sulla sua spalla, sospirò lentamente e voltò il capo così da avere davanti a sé il suo orecchio sinistro; in modo molto pacifico ci respirò contro e sentì il corpo dell'altro fremere._

_Poggiò le labbra contro la pelle sensibile e gli circondò la vita con un braccio, respirò nuovamente contro il suo orecchio e gli mordicchiò il lobo, stando attento a non stringere troppo forte facendogli male._

_Quelle semplici mosse fecero perdere il controllo sullo schermo a Andy per alcuni istanti, deglutì rumorosamente e scosse la testa lentamente: -Ti prego, non ora.- bisbigliò stringendo maggiormente il controller._

_Norman sospirò nuovamente contro il suo orecchio e strusciò la testa contro la sua spalla, pizzicandogli i fianchi con le dita lunghe ed esili. Gli lasciò una bollente leccata sul lobo e tornò a guardare la partita in corso._

_Andrew, senza rendersene contro, si ritrovò con una pallottola dritta al petto e con zero vite. Si voltò sconcertato verso Norman- che nel frattempo era tornato sul divano, con le gambe piacevolmente accavallate- e tirò fuori la migliore espressione da cucciolo bastonato che possedeva. Intanto Ross aveva ancora il joystick in mano, con gli occhi saettava da Andrew alla TV come in ipnosi; non era vero, tutto quello era un sogno. Non poteva aver vinto contro Andy- ho le mani a forma di controller- Lincoln, non era umanamente possibile vincere contro di lui e soprattutto non poteva credere di averlo centrato con l'unico colpo non intenzionale._

_-Ho...vinto- mormorò guardandosi le mani. Scattò in piedi ed iniziò a saltellare sul posto, lanciando piccoli gridolini e parole sconnesse- Io! Contro Andrew Lincoln, io! Ah, non ci credo!-_

_Norman sorrise compiaciuto e sprofondò con le spalle nel divano, mentre il suo ragazzo sorrideva divertito all'euforia del piccolo Ross._

**21**

Andrew si era svegliato prima del castano, era corso immediatamente in cucina e aveva preparato la colazione, dopo si era rimesso il suo solito completo grigio da insegnante e si era rassettato i capelli, soffermandosi a guardare l'anello al suo dito, che splendeva sotto alle luci artificiali. Era proprio un bell'anello, si disse, era leggiadro e sobrio, sembrava quasi che gli facesse le mani più fine e morbide, portando in risalto la sua carnagione pallida, che a sua volta metteva in maggior evidenza i suoi occhi luccicanti.

Sentì un tonfo dalla camera da letto, qualche sbuffo seguì il rumore e un leggero scalpiccio gli fece capire che Norman si era svegliato. Si precipitò fuori e lo abbracciò da dietro facendolo sobbalzare, gli diede un bacio sulla guancia e lo prese per mano, invitandolo a sedersi e a fare colazione, mentre lui si sarebbe rimpinzato di tè al limone e di crostata alla ciliegia, sporcandosi inevitabilmente tutte le labbra con la marmellata; marmellata che poi sarebbe magicamente comparsa sulla bocca di Norman.

-Non voglio metterti fretta- Andy girò svogliatamente il cucchiaino dentro alla tazza e fissò attentamente l'espressione assonnata del moro -Ma mi chiedevo quando avremmo iniziato a cercare la data, la location, i vestiti, il buffet, i parenti e, quasi lo scordavo, gli altri- elencò tutte le cose sulle dita e sorrise al suo ragazzo, che era improvvisamente impallidito e che sembrava sull'orlo di un esaurimento nervoso. Andrew preferì parlare subito, anche se sapeva che tutto quello avrebbe significato veder Norman assorto in una guerra interiore in cui lui, purtroppo, non poteva far niente per aiutarlo a migliorare -Dovremmo dirlo anche ai tuoi genitori.- improvvisamente si sentì stupido.

A Norman cadde il coltello di mano, fissò trucemente la macchia di cioccolato sulla tovaglia e sbuffò, si alzò per prendere un po' di carta da cucina ma non riuscì nemmeno a pensare di mettersi in piedi, preferì fissare la macchia con occhi furenti e con la gola secca, che mendicava acqua e che sembrava fatta di cartone. Portò lo sguardo su Andrew e lo vide mordersi il labbro inferiore, gli occhi si erano rabbuiati e sembrava dispiaciuto per quello che aveva proposto, del resto sapeva che da quando gli avevano vietato di vederlo, lui non aveva più parlato con i genitori e tanto meno si era fatto rivedere a casa.

-Ho detto una cazzata- mormorò Andy rigirandosi l'anello al dito, tentando di non sembrare troppo insicuro -Decidi tu, se li vuoi rintracciare fallo, se non vuoi a me va bene lo stesso- si alzò dalla sedia e posò la tazza nell'acquaio, cercando di non pensare più a quella conversazione nata per errore. Percepì le braccia di Norman stringerlo da dietro e sospirò carezzandogli un braccio scoperto, iniziò a lavare i piatti con l’uomo attaccato alle spalle sorridendogli di tanto in tanto, mentre con le mani era impegnato a sfregare la porcellana ormai candida -Dovremmo sposarci a settembre. Si sposano tutti a settembre.- sentì Norman sorridere contro la sua spalla e rabbrividì, portò entrambe le mani dietro di lui e gli diede una piccola ed innocua pacca sul sedere, che fece sobbalzare il ragazzo e stringere maggiormente Andrew.

Quest'ultimo si diresse verso la camera, sempre con Norman attaccato alla schiena, e disse al moro di vestirsi, ma il ragazzo scosse la testa e gli diede un bacio su una guancia, cercando invano di farlo stendere sul letto e di sfilargli la giacca grigia, ma Andrew non collaborava e- tra un bacio e l'altro- gli ricordava che quel venerdì mattina avrebbero avuto lezione. Norman lo guardò accigliato e sospirò sconsolato, gli strinse il volto fra le mani e gli salì a cavalcioni, indicò la sveglia con la testa e sgranò teatralmente gli occhi.

-Già, perché non ha suonato?- il castano roteò gli occhi e riuscì a sfilargli la giacca dalle spalle -Oggi è venerdì e quindi dovreb- Norman lo zittì con un bacio a fior di labbra e lo sentì borbottare sotto di sé -Oggi è venerdì, giusto.- sorrise all'altro e gli circondò il collo con le mani, tentando di star al passo con le mani scaltre e rapide di Norman, che lo avevano nuovamente riportato al suo stato naturale: nudo con solo i boxer addosso.

Andrew non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma amava il suo giorno libero.

**22**

_Forse uscire senza ombrello non era stata una bella mossa, forse avrebbero fatto meglio a correre come dei dannati sotto la pioggia e forse- ma giusto appena- non era saggio fermarsi di tanto in tanto per baciarsi, lasciandosi trasportare dalle goccioline che scivolavano sui loro visi. Soprattutto non era intelligente da parte loro uscire da soli, mentendo a mezzo mondo pur di vedersi; ma Kay era sempre disposta a fingere che fossero da lei._

_Forse non era giusto quell'amore “diverso” e che si era creato con l'arrivo di quel diavolo dai capelli leggermente lunghi e lisci, forse stavano semplicemente cedendo ad una crisi d'identità sessuale, oppure erano semplicemente loro a farsi troppe paranoie infondate._

_Andrew, almeno, era sicuro di non star attraversando soltanto una fase della sua adolescenza, era completamente sicuro di ciò che stava facendo, lì, fermo sotto la pioggia con le braccia strette intorno al collo di Norman, che, silenziosamente, gli cingeva i fianchi in cerca di calore; purtroppo la pioggia lo aveva portato via. Erano fradici e con i capelli appiccicati alla fronte, ma con gli occhi felici e i cuori che battevano allo stesso modo, forse solo un po' più veloce uno rispetto all'altro, avevano anche il respiro mozzato entrambi e le mani ormai livide dal freddo, gocciolanti acqua e tremanti sotto gli scrosci sempre più violenti._

_Norman si staccò da Andrew e riprese a camminare tranquillamente, buttando di tanto in tanto qualche occhiata vogliosa al più piccolo, che avvampava ad ogni suo sguardo ammiccante, cercando di resistere alla tentazione di baciarlo in mezzo alla strada._

_-Sai che non possiamo andare da nessuno dei due- Andrew abbassò lo sguardo e si chiuse leggermente in se stesso, assumendo quell'aria da cane bastonato che Norman tanto amava -Non voglio metterti nei casini.- tirò su col naso e scosse la testa, facendo sgocciolare i capelli direttamente sul suo volto._

_Indicò con l'indice la fine della strada, lo puntò  verso il cielo e gli fece cenno di seguirlo, senza però rivelargli le sue vere intenzioni. Lo voleva portare a casa di Jim, dove sicuramente ci sarebbero stati anche gli altri, e avrebbe chiesto al suo amico di farli asciugare in bagno, così da poter tornare a casa asciutti e profumati; magari avrebbero fatto persino la doccia insieme._

_Gli prese tranquillamente la mano e si fermò di colpo, puntò gli occhi in quelli di Andrew e posò una mano sulle sue guance, le carezzò teneramente e non badò molto alla faccia allarmata del suo ragazzo: sapeva che aveva paura, ma lui non poteva stargli lontano. Purtroppo i suoi genitori sarebbero partiti per l'ennesimo viaggio la settimana successiva, di conseguenza loro erano costretti a star attenti a qualsiasi cosa facessero e dicessero. Per Norman non era un gran problema, aveva la sua casa e i suoi standard, i genitori lo continuavano a mantenere e lui non chiedeva altro, anche se purtroppo c'era sempre il rischio che quei due gli facessero una visita di “piacere”, solo per accertarsi che fosse solo in casa o magari con quella fantomatica Kaylyn, che altri non era la fidanzata di Sean._

_-Dove vuoi andare, piccolo pervertito?- domandò Andrew ricominciando a correre sotto alla pioggia, gustandosi le gocce contro la propria pelle pallida e tiepida. Guardò Norman e lo vide portarsi un dito alla bocca, facendogli capire che era un segreto e che non glielo avrebbe rivelato per nessuna ragione al mondo, nemmeno se lo avesse minacciato di non fare l'amore per tre settimane -Sei stronzo, però- pigolò Andy, dandogli un leggero pugnetto sulla spalla scoperta e piena di piccoli morsetti, inflitti dalla bocca passionale di Andrew la sera prima -Nemmeno un piccolo indizio?- chiese sorridendogli angelicamente, mantenendo quella sua aura da eterno bambino._

_Norman scosse la testa e gli diede una pacca sul sedere, iniziando a correre più velocemente verso la casa di Jim. Afferrò solamente la mano di Andrew e gli sorrise compiaciuto, vedendo le guance dell'altro spruzzarsi di qualche debole rossore, che l'acqua fredda non risanò né fece sparire._

_Si fermarono davanti alla casa dell'amico, Andy lo guardò allibito e scosse la testa sorpreso: -Tu sei veramente senza freni- mormorò scuotendo nuovamente il capo -Va bene, ma non possiamo fare troppo rumore, ricordatelo.- gli diede un bacio a fior di labbra e si apprestò a suonare il campanello._

_La porta si aprì e James li guardò a lungo, sospirò sconsolato e li fece entrare, minacciandoli di prenderli a calci se gli avessero rovinato la doccia nuova; ma ormai i due erano già in bagno._

**23**

Andrew si stese sulla schiena e strinse a sé il corpo sudato di Norman, che poggiò la testa sul petto tatuato dell'altro e rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare il suo battito cardiaco, gustandosi il respiro leggero e tremante che si infrangeva sui suoi capelli. Portò una mano a carezzargli il viso e si puntellò su un gomito, lo fissò negli occhi e si sporse verso di lui, gli lasciò un bacio sulla guancia senza smettere di osservare le sue preziose pietre, incastonate nelle orbite e macchiate dalla pupilla nera. Gli sorrise nuovamente e tornò a coccolarlo, facendolo rilassare sotto alle sue mani leggere e tremare sotto alla sua bocca infuocata, che aveva ricominciato a lasciare dolci baci ed incandescenti leccate sul collo pallido e rigato dal sudore.

-Non vorrai ricominciare, vero?- chiese Andrew poggiandogli una mano sul petto, che Norman portò verso il suo bassoventre -Oh no, proprio no signorino, oggi ho già dato- commentò divertito, osservando gli occhi color ghiaccio dell’altro rabbuiarsi, mentre la mano sopra alla sua era quasi sparita del tutto -Tu hai dato, Norman?- commentò malizioso al suo orecchio, facendolo tremare come un novellino e sospirare nuovamente, mentre con le mani cercava quelle calde e scaltre di Andy. Norman scosse la testa e lo guardò attentamente, disegnandosi sul volto un ghignò a dir poco perverso, portandosi una mano di Andrew sul ventre e lasciandolo libero di agire come meglio voleva, sapendo perfettamente che avrebbe visto sparire la testa di Andy sotto le coperte; era solo questione di minuti.

-Non va bene, allora- mormorò il minore, carezzando languidamente i pettorali scolpiti del suo uomo, che da lì a poco sarebbe diventato suo marito -Credo di dover rimediare alla mia sbadataggine- Norman annuì vigorosamente e portò le mani dietro alla testa, pronto a godersi un po' di coccole molto gradite, e che lo avrebbero fatto ansimare come un animale -Forse dovrei pensare a te, facendo quella cosa che ti piace tanto- commentò languido, il castano annuì nuovamente e socchiuse gli occhi, aspettando di sentire la calda presenza di Andrew intorno alla sua vistosa erezione -Allora mi sa che dovrei andare immediatamente a cucinare la tua amata bistecca.- il ragazzo si alzò di scatto dal letto, infilandosi i boxer blu e scappando in cucina, dove avrebbe cucinato un ottimo pranzo per Norman.

Il ragazzo aprì di poco la bocca, guardò attentamente il leggero rigonfiamento sotto alle lenzuola e sbuffò, gettò la testa sul cuscino e cercò di pensare ad altro, provando e riprovando a togliersi dalla testa l'immagine di Andy nudo, steso sul letto e che lo guardava con quel suo strano sorriso strafottente. Strinse gli occhi e tentò di non farsi prendere dall'istinto animale, preferendo restare a letto e farsi passare quell'evidente erezione, che dentro ai boxer avrebbe solamente creato danno e dolore.

-Mi credi così stronzo?- Norman sussultò e sgranò gli occhi, li puntò in quelli luccicanti di Andrew e li lasciò correre sulla mano tatuata, premuta dolcemente sul suo cavallo -Pensavo che mi conoscessi a fondo, Reedus.- gli baciò languidamente un angolo della bocca e lo fece stendere supino, si inginocchiò davanti al letto e attirò Norman a sé, afferrandogli le gambe e trainandolo fin sotto di lui.

Il castano alzò il busto e si piegò sulle labbra candide di Andrew, che sorrise e gli circondò il collo con le braccia muscolose, facendolo sprofondare contro di lui e rendere il bacio più confusionario e passionale, ma mantenendo il loro normale ritmo e dolcezza.

Andy gli morse il labbro inferiore, facendolo inspirare velocemente: -Così impari a non accontentarti, piccolo pervertito.- sorrise sulle sue labbra e gli lasciò un altro bacio, che Norman accolse sorridendo, intrecciando le mani nei suoi capelli profumati e ricordandosi di quando- dieci anni prima- Andrew gli appellò quel soprannome sotto alla pioggia.


	2. Holding on to you

#  _**Holding On To You** _

**1**

-Papà! Papà facciamo tardi, dai!- Heley si sporse sulla rampa delle scale e vide suo padre scendere frettoloso, rischiando di inciampare nei suoi stessi piedi –Finalmente eh.- borbottò annoiata, sistemandosi lo zaino sulle spalle con un piccolo saltello.

-Scusami, ma sai come sono lento la mattina. Non ho proprio voglia di andare a scuola, lo sai meglio di me.- le scompigliò i capelli scuri e le baciò la testa, sorridendo.

-Non è una scusa, non voglio fare tardi il primo giorno- mormorò a sguardo basso, sorridendo impacciata e cercando di non farsi prendere dal panico –Vieni solo tu?- si sistemò la spallina dello zaino sulla spalla e picchiettò le unghie contro il corrimano delle scale, vedendo poi il padre annuire rapidamente.

-Forza, forza!- le prese le spalle fra le mani e la guidò fuori dalla porta d’ingresso, le fece cenno di salire in macchina e, prima di uscire, urlò che stava andando a scuola –Emozionata?- domandò una volta entrato in auto.

-No, no per nulla- lo guardò negli occhi e sospirò sconsolata –Sì, sono molto emozionata e preoccupata.- ammise deglutendo e allacciandosi la cintura di sicurezza.

Andrew rise e strinse una mano sul ginocchio della ragazzina, le scosse lentamente la gamba e riportò la mano sul volante, sentendo lo stomaco contorcersi appena, anche lui aveva un po’ di paura a lasciare “la sua bambina” in una scuola nuova e che non aveva mai frequentato. Ad Amsterdam le scuole erano buone, lui lo sapeva ed era felice di mandare Heley lì, però i suoi istinti paterni erano sempre in all’erta quando si parlava di lei. Insieme a Norman, poi, erano iperprotettivi e non accennavano a volerla lasciare andare neanche per un secondo, per questo il castano non era riuscito ad andare con loro quella mattina: era sicuro che le avrebbe fatto mille raccomandazioni con il suo linguaggio silenzioso, mentre le stringeva insicuro un braccio per non farla andare. Andrew gli aveva detto, quella notte prima di dormire, di non puntare la sveglia perché avrebbe accompagnato lui Heley a scuola; era riuscito a convincerlo solo usando la scusa di non poter lasciare da solo Colin. Norman aveva acconsentito ma con difficoltà, lo aveva guardato truce per alcuni minuti per poi baciarlo lentamente e con cautela, gli aveva stretto i capelli con una mano e si era avventurato nell’esplorare il petto del marito, dandogli poi un piccolo pugno nello stomaco per fargli capire che era risentito per il suo “suggerimento”; era pur sempre il padre, dopotutto.

Andy spense il motore e scese in fretta, si tirò indietro i capelli con una mano e massaggiò i riccioli presenti sul collo, vide la figlia scendere e sistemarsi lo zaino sule spalle con gli occhi nascosti dietro la montatura. Le si avvicinò tranquillo e sorrise, salirono le scalinate di pietra e si fermarono davanti alla porta, in mezzo ad altri studenti della sua stessa età o più grandi, ma tutti in fibrillazione per quello che sarebbe stato un nuovo anno nel liceo. Per Heley era come andare a scuola il primo giorno, alle elementari. Andy non c’era, all’orfanotrofio le suore facevano scuola e, fino a quando lei non era stata adottata- circa tre anni prima-, lei non aveva mai provato l’ansia del “primo giorno”.  Ora, però, la stava provando e non riusciva a stare calma, mentre Andrew stava provando a farla distrarre.

**2**

La campanella era appena suonata ed Andrew voleva solo recuperare sua figlia da quel marasma di gente. Quel giorno- il primo- aveva avuto solo due ore e lui le aveva passate fuori dalla scuola, seduto sugli scalini di pietra col cellulare in mano a rispondere ai messaggi di Norman, più che preoccupato per quello che stava succedendo a scuola, preoccupato per “la sua stellina” dai capelli mori e gli occhi color nocciola, mentre il piercing al naso- per il quale aveva lottato, finendo poi col farselo di nascosto- la faceva sembrare un po’ più grande e matura dei suoi quattordici anni.

Vide i ragazzi uscire dalla porta principale e si alzò di scatto, vide Heley trotterellare fuori insieme ad una ragazza dai capelli biondi, quasi color platino, e un ragazzo dai capelli ricci e mori, alto. La salutò con un cenno della mano e lei gli sorrise, si lasciò abbracciare da i suoi nuovi amici e corse verso di lui, facendo ballottare la cartella sulle sue spalle. Le passò un braccio sopra le spalle e vide Heley sorridere tranquilla, precipitandosi verso l’auto con un grande sorriso: l’avrebbe sentita parlare per tutto il giorno di quella mattinata “esplosiva”. In macchina non raccontò nulla, sorrise al padre più di una volta e, infine, portò lo sguardo sul finestrino, fissò la strada che scorreva lentamente vicino a sé e poggiò il viso contro il palmo della mano.

-È andato tutto bene?- chiese leggermente preoccupato, vedendola con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

-Sì, sì- si voltò sorridente verso di lui e annuì, molto poco convinta –Sono solo un po’ stanca, niente di ché.-

La squadrò a lungo e sospirò comprensivo: -Qualcosa mi dice che passerai un po’ di tempo in camera tua con Norman, oggi.- sorrise e fermò l’auto nel vialetto della casa, aprendo la portiera e dando le chiavi di casa ad Heley, che entrò quasi correndo.

Aprì con il telecomando la porta del garage e ci parcheggiò la berlina scura, la chiuse a chiave e, grazie alla porta che portava in casa, entrò nel piccolo sgabuzzino e infine nel salotto, dove trovò lo zaino buttato malamente sul divano e le scarpe di Heley messe alla meno peggio nella scarpiera. Prese lo zaino con una mano e salì le scale sbuffando, passò davanti alla porta della camera della ragazza e l’aprì lentamente, poggiò lo zaino sul letto e- tornando al pian terreno per cucinare- sentì la voce di sua figlia provenire dalla camera da letto sua e di Norman. Si fermò davanti e tese l’orecchio, trattenne il respiro e corrucciò la fronte preoccupato.

-Capisci? Io… io non voglio aver sbagliato scelta, papà- alcuni istanti di silenzio seguirono il suo discorso –Cosa? No! Non ho avuto problemi oggi, è solo che mi sembra tutto troppo strano, troppo lontano da me. Le persone sono belle, simpatiche e mi piacciono molto, solo che l’ambiente è… non lo so, davvero non lo so- altri istanti di silenzio seguirono il suo discorso e lei sospirò sconsolata –Sì, sì lo so che mi fareste cambiare se solo ve lo chiedessi, ma ormai abbiamo comprato i libri e io mi sento stupida. C’ho pensato a lungo, lo sai, se avessi sbagliato non me lo perdonerei mai- Andrew sentì il respiro tremulo della figlia e gli si strinse lo stomaco –Non è che non mi piace, è solo che mi sento a casa ma allo stesso tempo mi viene voglia di scappare. Non so cosa fare- borbottò con voce lieve e spezzata –Ci penserò, promesso.- concluse tossicchiando.

Non resistette oltre ed aprì la porta con nonchalancé, fece finta di non aver origliato la conversazione ed aprì l’armadio, prese una maglia dal cassetto e lo richiuse rapidamente, voltandosi poi verso suo marito seduto sul letto e la figlia seduta accanto a lui, con le gambe incrociate e la testa bassa, china sopra il telefono. Guardò Norman e, con un’occhiata furtiva, gli fece cenno di scendere insieme a lui; voleva parlargli e voleva informarsi su cosa fosse successo alla sua bambina. Se l’aveva mandata nel pallone, la cosa non era nemmeno tanto semplice come credeva.

**3**

Norman, prima di scendere in cucina, prese Colin in braccio dal lettino in cui stava dormendo da tutto il giorno, lo strinse al petto protettivo e fece i gradini con calma, stando attento a non sballottarlo troppo e reggendogli la testa con la mano libera. Seguì Andrew in cucina e si poggiò contro il lavello con Colin in braccio, ormai sveglio e con gli occhietti fissi nei suoi, mentre iniziava ad agitare i pugnetti per aria, reclamando da mangiare e un po’ di coccole, che certo avrebbe ottenuto facilmente e senza problemi.

-Che è successo con Heley?- chiese Andrew iniziando a prendere l’occorrente per fare un po’ di pasta al tonno e pomodoro.

Norman prese il solito block notes e iniziò a scrivere velocemente, stringendo con la mano libera Colin al petto, poggiando però la testa sopra quella del bambino e lasciandogli qualche bacio sulla nuca bionda. Diede il foglio ad Andy e tornò a dedicarsi al bambino a trecentosessanta gradi, prendendo il biberon dal ripiano e versandoci dentro il latte in polvere precedentemente preparato da Andrew.

“Sta avendo dei ripensamenti con la scuola, non è sicura di aver fatto la scelta giusta e oggi, anche se è stata solo due ore a scuola, non si è trovata bene. Le persone le piacciono, ma non se lo sente suo come avrebbe voluto in precedenza, non si sente “a casa”, ed è convinta che forse un liceo più “tradizionale” sia la scelta giusta, ma non vuole cambiare in così poco tempo, preferisce finire il mese e vedere come va. Se vuole cambiare per me non ci sono problemi, la capisco e so che se continua ad andare lì finirà solo con l’odiare quella scuola e quello che farà.”

Andrew sospirò e sorrise, annuì lentamente e mise gli spaghetti nella pentola piena d’acqua calda, si sporse verso Norman e gli diede un rapido bacio, facendo sorridere il castano e socchiudere gli occhi compiaciuto, felice di quel breve contatto fra loro due. Si sedette sulla sedia e mise nel seggiolone Colin, gli scompiglio i capelli e gli mise qualche pezzo di formaggio davanti al viso, lo vide aprire piano piano la bocca e magiare con interesse quella pietanza “nuova” per lui; guardandolo, poteva dire con convinzione che gli piaceva molto.

Andrew scolò la pasta e rabbrividì sentendo il vapore infrangersi contro il viso. Mise la pasta nella padella con il condimento ed iniziò a farli amalgamare fra loro, chiamò a voce alta Heley e impiattò velocemente, mettendo sul tavolo i piatti e sedendosi composto vicino a Norman, portando una mano intorno al suo collo così da poterlo baciare lentamente, a fondo e con calma- i passi di Heley non erano ancora sopraggiunti dal piano di sopra- portandogli la mano libera sul petto carezzandolo. Era da troppo tempo che non si ritagliavano un momento solo per loro, che si stringevano nel letto come facevano quando Heley era un po’ più piccola e calma. Gli mancava molto stringere come un koala Norman nella notte, svegliarsi nella notte e baciarlo fino a farlo svegliare e finire col fare l’amore per poi riaddormentarsi, stretti e infagottati nelle lenzuola. Andrew massaggiò l’attaccatura dei capelli del castano e sorrise contro le sue labbra, gli prese il viso con entrambe le mani e si staccò repentino, senza però staccare la fronte dalla sua e sussurrandogli qualche parola sulla bocca, sorridendo compiaciuto per l’effetto ottenuto.

Heley entrò in cucina a passo svelto e si sedette davanti ad Andrew, gli sorrise leggermente più tranquilla e diede un bacio sul capo di Colin, inforcò la forchetta ed iniziò a mangiare di gusto, prestando attenzione agli sguardi complici e “emozionati” dei genitori, ormai ridotti a due ragazzini con l’ormone impazzito.

-Esco, oggi pomeriggio- disse Heley sorridendo –Porto Colin a fare un giro, mica è un problema, vero? Ce ne andiamo al parco a prendere un bel gelato e un po’ d’aria fresca.- scompigliò i capelli al fratello e sorrise.

-Va bene, ma state attenti.- Andrew sfoderò il suo lato protettivo ma non le vietò di andare, sapendo che quando andava al parco, lo faceva solo perché sentiva il bisogno di schiarirsi le idee.

**4**

-Colin sta’ fermo per dio!- sbuffò Heley tenendo il fratello in braccio, seduta su una panchina in mezzo al parco.

Non era proprio suo fratello, era semplicemente un “cosino” roseo che si era vista arrivare a casa quasi un anno prima. Era da due anni che stava con Andrew e Norman, si era sempre sentita trattare da principessa da entrambi e fra tutti e due la ricoprivano di affetto, senza però viziarla a livello materiale dato che a lei sembrava non importare- ed era così-, preferiva di gran lunga un abbraccio a dei regali. Come regalo, per lei, bastava stare in quella casa con loro due, gli unici che non si erano tirati indietro dopo una settimana che l’avevano con loro, dopo che avevano visto tutti i suoi lati e la sua personalità.

Andrew e Norman dopo due anni, chiedendo anche a lei cosa ne pensasse, avevano fatto richiesta per ottenere un altro bambino, molto piccolo e quasi neonato. Si erano ritrovati con Colin in casa dopo tre mesi, un fagottino rosa con i capelli biondi e gli occhi verdi, decisamente piccolo e tenero da far sciogliere tutti e tre. Heley si era presa cura fin da subito di Colin, anche se non era suo fratello biologicamente era impossibile non volergli bene; anche Andrew aveva messo da parte il suo lungo lavoro per passare qualche ora con il bambino, senza far affaticare troppo Norman fra i progetti e i bambini.

Ora però, seduta su quella panchina, Heley stava maledicendo Colin per le sue mani curiose, che le tirava i capelli mentre con le gambe tentava di farsi poggiare sulla panchina, così da poter osservare tutto senza stare stretto stretto alla sorella, troppo protettiva nei suoi confronti. Heley però non accennava a lasciarlo scivolare via da lei, non voleva che si facesse male per poi sentire Andrew darle della sbadata e dell’irresponsabile, mentre Norman rivoltava come un calzino Colin per vedere se si fosse fatto male. Preferiva sentirlo gemere frustrato e vederlo agitare i pugni, piuttosto che trovarlo caduto a terra sui sassolini del parco; l’erba era tutta occupata dai turisti intenti a fissare con occhi sorpresi il centro di Amsterdam.

-Puoi anche lasciarlo- disse un ragazzo sorridendo, sedendosi vicino a lei senza chiederle il permesso –Sei la mamma, e la mamma lascia sempre un po’ di spazio al bambino.- sorrise e accavallò le gambe tranquillo.

-Sono la sorella. Se lui si fa male, la colpa è mia.- rispose con un’occhiata fredda e priva di tono.

-Oh be’, allora potresti metterlo seduto vicino a te senza però perderlo di vista, così non sta troppo fermo.-

-E tu che ne sai? Non mi fido delle parole di uno sconosciuto, scusa.- rispose fredda, stringendo più protettiva Colin in caso dovesse alzarsi in fretta e correre.

-Ti ho visto oggi a scuola, eri la ragazza con la camicia a quadri e lo zaino con le toppe. Credevo mi avessi notato dato che ti ho salutato.- le sorrise nuovamente e si mosse appena sopra alla panchina scricchiolante.

-Ah, non ti ho visto. Scusami.- si rilassò appena contro lo schienale e poggiò Colin seduto in mezzo alle sue gambe, facendo battere le manine al bambino, ora impegnato a toccare il legno duro.

**5**

Norman lasciò cadere la testa sul tavolo e soffiò l’aria attraverso il naso, stanco. Era tutto il giorno che lavorava a quel dannato progetto del supermercato nuovo, in centro al posto del vecchio e mezzo diroccato supermarket. Dovevano rifare i muri e lui era stato designato come il responsabile di quel lavoro, dato che era fra i migliori e, insieme a Thompson, doveva realizzare uno dei migliori supermercati presenti ad Amsterdam.

Sentì Andrew salutare Heley e sorrise soddisfatto quando la ragazzina elogiò la tranquillità di Colin, udì però anche un “cosa?!” lievemente alterato di Andrew, segno che la loro bambina aveva appena fatto qualcosa che stava urtando il piccolo sistema mentale del marito. Si alzò sbuffando e poggiò la matita nel portapenne, si mise una maglietta più coprente e uscì dalla stanza, andò in cucina a passo strascicato e prese in braccio Colin, vedendolo sorridere e gettargli le braccia intorno al collo. Guardò interrogativo Andrew e si accorse dello sguardo spaesato e adirato che aveva fisso su Heley, fissò anche lui la figlia e piegò di lato la testa, chiedendole silenzioso di parlare.

-Stasera vorrei uscire.- mormorò la ragazza sorridendo convincente.

-Sentito? Vuole _uscire_ con un suo _amico_. Un amico che ha diciotto anni e frequenta il quarto anno scolastico. Il quarto.- Andrew assottigliò lo sguardo e soffiò l’aria attraverso il naso nervoso.

Norman guardò Heley e annuì lentamente, la guardò e, infine, fece spallucce indicando la porta e mimò un “sì” con le labbra, facendo così borbottare Andy contrariato.  La ragazzina lo ringraziò sorridente e uscì fuori a corsa, senza dire niente né salire in camera, evidentemente vogliosa di raggiungere il suo “amico” di scuola, forse uno dei primi. Norman guardò Andrew e gli fece cenno di stare zitto e di seguirlo, portò Colin nella sua cameretta e lo mise steso nel lettino, gli rimboccò le coperte e infine si voltò verso Andy, ancora dietro di lui con il volto corrucciato. Gli passò le braccia dietro il collo e poggiò un casto bacio sulla bocca appena socchiusa, sorrise raggiante e gli massaggiò le spalle con le mani, ritrovandosi ben presto con le labbra premute contro quelle di Andrew, il quale aveva capito perché avesse dato il permesso ad Heley di uscire; dopo un po’ di lontananza, cominciavano sentirsi soli entrambi.

-Sei sempre il solito, Norm.- soffiò contro il suo orecchio, sorridendo sprezzante quando si ritrovò ad avvertire le mani irriverenti del marito contro la schiena, che stavano tentando di intrufolarsi sotto alla stoffa leggera della maglia così da farlo rabbrividire al suo tocco leggero.

Il castano sorrise scaltro e mordicchiò lentamente il collo del marito, si sporse sopra di lui e lo baciò a fondo, cercò la sua mano con la propria e lo fissò intensamente negli occhi, li socchiuse di nuovo e si schiarì la gola, tossicchiando appena e facendo accigliare curioso Andrew, ignaro di quello che aveva tramato alle sue spalle due mesi prima.

-Ti amo.-

Quelle due semplici parole mandarono, letteralmente, Andy in fibrillazione, tanto che per un istante Norman credé di aver fatto una cazzata a parlare, ma il sorriso sincero e quasi tremolante del marito lo fecero ricredere, soprattutto il bacio mozzafiato lo fece compiacere degli sforzi che aveva fatto per riacquisire l’uso della parola, seppur limitato rispetto a prima. Ma evidentemente ad Andrew non importava.

-Dio mio, Norman. Anche io ti amo.- soffiò teneramente contro la sua bocca, pronto a trascinarlo nell’ennesimo bacio, senza badare alle leggere proteste che l’altro cercava di dire; era troppo felice per lasciarlo andare.

Ci aveva messo tredici anni prima di sentirlo parlare, ma ne era valsa la pena e niente importava in quel momento, nemmeno i passi leggeri di Heley sulle scale. Importavano solo loro due, stretti stretti nelle lenzuola sfatte e impregnate del loro profumo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccola qui, finita e completa.  
> Appena mi sarà concesso cercherò di proseguirla, spero che sia piaciuta e che non sia stata noiosa. Lasciatemi un commento se volete e a presto, con il continuo di questa e con una nuova fan-fiction su TWD!


End file.
